Sister, Girlfriends, And Everything In Between
by gator19
Summary: First of my completed stories! Happy to announce that!  I am bad at rating! so this might contain some T rated stuff. I also am bad at summeries, but i hope you like it, and i want to thank everybody who inspired me to write this story
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to take place after Dogs of War, when Alek kisses Chloe. Enjoy!**

**Alek's POV**

"We belong together" and with those words I kissed her. Once I pulled back I was excited to see her come back to me for more. When we stopped kissing something caught the corner of our eyes. I looked over to see Brian. Chloe is going to kill me, emotionally and maybe physically.

"Brian…..I….." Chloe stuttered. She didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't. She never kissed him, obviously he would be dead. But she did kiss me.

"Chloe I don't know why I ever trusted you, you wouldn't kiss me, but you would him. You also lied and said you didn't have a boyfriend" Brain yelled. Seriously how stupid could this human be, we are on Chloe's steps, hello she has neighbors. Wait did he just yell at my Chloe!

"Chloe, just let him go, he isn't worth it." I told her. She just turned around and hugged me, I was surprised and was going to make a remark, but it isn't the time for that. We sat down on the steps of about an hour until she fell asleep. I took her in my arms, wedding stile, and took her to her room.

To get there I had to knock on the door she came out, then her mom answered.

"Alek? What are you doing here and why is Chloe like that?" Mrs. King asked

"That is Chloe's choice to make when and what she tells you. But she is exhausted and very tired. Let me take her to her room and then I will leave." It was going to be a long night thinking about Chloe.

"Ok, but if she doesn't tell me in the morning then I will find you and get you to tell me every last detail." A little harsh don't ya think, but whatever. I knew Chloe's mom doesn't like me but no need to be rude.

I took the sleeping angel to her room and set her down on her bed. I exchanged glances with Mrs. King then left. I climbed on the roof and called Jasmine, I needed sleep. Even though I probably wont get any, I could use some rest.

"Hey Jasmine, can you watch Chloe tonight?"

"Sure, but would you like to explain what happened?"

"No I'm good, let Chloe"

"Ok, do what you want, but do know I will make you tell me? Oh and there is someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Who? If it is Mimi, tell her to leave immediately"

"No it isn't her, but she is a girl. Her name is Sophia."

"Ok, I will see when I get there. Hurry up and get here so I can go rest."

"Ok ok, I'm hurrying. Gosh now I am really wondering what happened." Jasmine had hung up after that. It took her about 5 minutes to get here, once she jumped onto Chloe's roof I can as fast as I could before she started her questioning.

Once I reached home, I saw the girl, Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter, hope you like it.**

**Alek's POV**

That was her name, Sophia; she had short blonde hair, same color skin as me, blue green eyes and long eyelashes. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a green tank top; she had a black leather jacket over that.

"Hello Alek, you may not remember me, but I do you. Let me rephrase the first two words. Hello brother"

That's it; I think I'm going insane, she just said I'm her brother, imposable. I don't remember having a sister. I'm just standing at the door way, staring at her.

"You do know staring is rude right?" Sophia commented, I snapped myself out of my trance and looked her in the eyes, then Valentina and then back to her.

"Don't worry, I am Mai" She said sticking her claws out. Does that make her like, my real sister, by blood?

"How…where did you…what?" I was so confused, I just spit out the words that first came to my mind.

"Well in that killing, when our parents were killed, I was just a small child; I forgot to tell you that I am only 14. I was small enough to fit in a small space. No one in the order found me, and when it was all over I ran as fast I as I could to the safest place I could find. A human family found me, like you, but they didn't tell anyone about me. The family took me to America; we lived in New York City for a while. When I found out what I was, I took a train, bus, and plane, whatever I could find. I ended up here and I saw you walking with a girl a few days ago. All the memories came back, and I had remembered you. I am hoping that you l will let me stay with you" Sophia told me.

I can't believe it, I have a sister. A real one, I turned to Valentina, she probably already heard the story.

"Valentina…can she…" that was all I got out until she said yes. I was happy Sophia came over and hugged me; it felt right that I had a sister. Jasmine is still like a sister to me, and it lets both these girls do what they want, girl stuff.

"Ok now that you are here, I will show you a room you can use. We have an extra room, it is all yours." Valentina commented. I was now in the kitchen while Valentina took my sister to her new room. I have to say I don't have any idea how this is going to go, but it was 1:30 in the morning and now I was tired. Then I remembered that I had just kissed Chloe only a few hours ago, then Brian yelled at her, she cried, and I found out I had a sister. I grabbed a glass of water and walked over to Sophia's room, and found her fast asleep on the bed. Cute, my little sister, I have to say, even if she is cute when she sleeps, she did just fall asleep in the dirty clothes. She is so related to me, I sometimes just come home and fall right asleep without doing anything first.

**Next Morning: Chloe's POV**

I woke up really sore, note to self, don't sleep in jeans. Then I recalled what happened last night, Alek kissed me, I kissed him, Brian yelled at me, probably waking up half my neighbors, then I cried, and I think I fell asleep on Alek's shoulder. Wait, how did I get here anyway, did Alek carry me? Aw how sweet, wait, again, what about my mom. There is no way he could have got my through my window, he would have had to knock on my door. I guess I should get up now. Time to face my mom.

"Hey mom, I'm up." I am so hoping to get past the explaining part. But I smell breakfast, darn.

"Hello Chloe, here is some breakfast" My mom said pleasantly, this is already weird. I am so not excided.

"Thanks…" awkward, I just put a big peace of my pancake in my mouth trying to avoid telling her stuff.

"So Chloe, last night a tall British bed boy knocked on the door"

"Funny"

"Yea, even funnier he was holding a blonde girl in his arms, I think her name is Chloe" eh I'm ganna die. Then die again, and again and again. Then 4 more times.

"Interesting, what happened" I could probably guess but I don't want to.

"Well the girl was asleep, nothing much after that, I let the boy take her up to her castle and she slept peacefully."

"Ooo, now it's a fairy tale." I so can't wait to leave; I need to talk to Alek anyway.

"Chloe, enough, tell me what happened." Grr, she got to the point. Uh time to tell her.

"Fine, last night, after our conversation, I heard a knock on the door, I went out to see who it was, and it ended up to be Alek, he kissed me, pulled away, I kissed him back, Brian saw us yelled at me, I cried, and I guess I fell asleep. You took it from there." I cannot believe I just told her that, after all the avoiding. I don't even know what I am saying anymore.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chloe, about Brian anyway. But now that I know, and am trusting that is all that happened, tell me about Alek" She said. I really don't know what to say now.

"Ok…I have to go meet Amy and Paul…can u tell you later?" I really don't have to meet them; they are probably on a coffee date.

"Promise you will tell me? Also are you ok about Brian?" Uh I need to get out of here.

"Promise and I am fine. Love you" somebody has to end the conversation.

"Good, implied"

Yes I am free. I thought I would go down to the bottom with how the kiss felt. Truthfully it was amazing. I was walking down the street to the coffee shop, only because I didn't know where else to go. Until I heard my name being called by a certain British guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting to write this bold stuff, it is kind of important to me. But anyway, I don't own anything, really not even Sophia. But I hope you like the story. Lots of reviews, and I could still use some song ideas. I would like to thank jan529, SophMai, and grayhap for being very nice, the three gave me encouragement to write a story, and I did. They are amazing writers, I beg that you read their stories, I have read them and I love them all.**

**Jasmine's POV**

I saw Chloe walk out of her house, interesting story I was listening to. I am going to need to talk to Alek about this. But just as I was about to follow her, Alek appeared out of no were and ran to after Chloe. I guess I am going home. Fine with me.

**Alek's POV**

"CHLOE" I ran yelling after her, I had to tell her the good news and ask what happened with her mom. When she turned around she smiled that beautiful smile, the one to die for. I know what happened with Brian, I was there, and I thought she would be home crying all day. Hopefully she got over him.

"Hi Alek!" Good she seemed to be in a good mood, which made me happy.

"You won't believe what happened to me last night" What did I just say?

"I think you kissed me" then she laughed a small little laugh.

"Well yes, that was good, amazing actually, but after that." I need to get to the point.

"What happened? Oh and before you ask I am fine, totally done with that human." Then she giggled again, I swear if she laughs again I will die. In a good way, I love her laugh. Also inside I am screaming because she refered to him as that and she said she was done. I finally won Chloe, she is mine.

"Ok, so I really need to think about what had happened, so I called Jasmine take Unitor duty for a while, I went home and there was a girl named Sophia there. I also learned she was my sister, but it is a long story about how." I still can't believe I have a sister.

"OH MY GOSH ALEK! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! You are happy right?" Chloe yelled/asked.

"Yes I am" then I pulled her to me and kissed her full on. I had my arms around her waist, I have been waiting all night to kiss her again. It felt right having her with me.

**Sophia's POV**

I woke up that morning, feeling, happy. It is probably just because u found my big brother. I got out of bed and took a nice warm shower. It was long and relaxing. When I came out I grabbed a pair of gray skinny jeans and a blue shirt. Once I was done getting dressed I went out to the kitchen. I didn't see anyone in the apartment, which is just great because I don't know where to go or what to do. Then Valentina came out.

"Good morning Sophia. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, do you have any breakfast?" I am starving!

"Yes it is in the fridge, just warm it up, I have to go work. Come to me when you are done." Then Valentina walked back to her office, which I located right next to her room. Her room is across the hall from mine.

I walked over to the fridge grabbed some waffles and stick them in the microwave. I have to say they were very good. I was a little nervous about going to Valentina's office, but I started walking towards it anyway. She already explained everything, from the Unitor to the history and stuff. I got to the door and knocked on it, my heart was about to burst.

"Enter" I walked in and saw Valentina sitting in a chair behind her desk. There were a lot of books on book shelves covering the walls.

"So as you know Chloe is the Unitor and she needs protected. I was wondering if you would like to start training with Chloe. Then you can protect her. I will give you a few days to decide and you can hang out with Chloe, she could show you around. You will be joining the same school that Alek, Jasmine and Chloe go to."

"Um, thanks." It wasn't so bad, I was nervous, but I am fine now leaving her office.

**Alek's POV**

"Can I got meet her?" Chloe asked. I mean it couldn't hurt right?

"sure when do you want to go?" I bet she will say now.

"Can we go now? I mean I am not busy. I just had to get away from my mom, she was asking about what the…" She paused, stopped actually. Hm, I wonder what she was going to say.

"Yes, but first you either finish that sentence or kiss me." Ha I get it good either way, I might prefer the second choice, but the first one is fine too.

Lucky me she put to fingers up choosing that I kiss her. Oh Chloe, I am so happy you picked that one. I grabbed her body and pulled it towards me again, and kissed her with so much passion and love. I am so happy being with her. Once we were out of breath we pulled away and started walking hand in hand to the apartment. We mostly talked about what Sophia looked like and how excited Chloe was to meet her.

Once we got there I unlocked the door to let us in.

"Sophia, I am home, and I brought Chloe!" I said a little louder than normal volume.

"Coming" I heard Sophia yell, and then I saw her run out of her room and hug me. She seemed excited.

"Hi I am Sophia" She said to Chloe.

"Hi I am Chloe" she replied

"The Unitor" Sophia added

"Yea seems you knew quicker than I did" Chloe said, we all laughed.

"Hey, where is Jasmine?" I asked.

"Um, well when she got home, she said hi to me and walked straight to her room, she looked tired." Sophia told me.

"Ok, thanks, you girls talk about, whatever, get to know each other. I am going to go talk to Jasmine." I said to them, I was wondering what Jasmine was doing.

I left the two girls to talk and I walked over to Jasmine's door and knocked on it.

"Jasmine?" I called. I wanted to talk to her.

"Come in…" Wow she sounded tired, well I am going to talk to her anyway she is already awake.

"Can I talk to you about Sophia?"

"Sure" Jasmine said

"Well I just wanted to ask you what you think of her." I told her

"I met her yesterday, before you did, I heard her story, I think she is a wonderful person. She seems happy to find her brother too." Jasmine replied

"Ok thank you. Also don't worry about being a third wheel; you can hang out with us anytime."

"Thanks, now can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes" Well now that that's over with, I can go back to my sister and my girlfriend. I walked over to the living room where I saw the girls laughing and asking questions about each other.

"So your dating my brother?" I heard Sophia say to Chloe. I have to hear this.

"I guess so, I mean all we have done is kiss so far," Then I heard my little sister pretend to gag and Chloe laugh "I don't really know otherwise, we haven't been on dates or even completely made it official."

"Oh so my brother just wants to skip a few steps." Ha, wait, I did didn't I. Still I couldn't wait. Then they both laughed.

"Ok, now that you two got to know each other, I am going to take Chloe for myself." I interrupted. And yes I am taking Chloe, she _is_ my girlfriend and I want her to myself.

"Ok, talk to you later, Bye. Don't have too much fun." Sophia added but she sounded like Chloe's mother.

"Bye and no promises." I said, and then got the cutest face from Chloe.

"ALEK!" Chloe yelled.

**So! How do you like it? I am so very excited that I have created my first fanfic that isn't a song thing. I still am hoping for some song ideas, I will continue that too. Lots of reviews and song ideas please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't wait to hear your reviews. I really don't know where I am going with this story, but I will continue writing, I have some ideas that some may like. Oh and this chapter has some suspenseful parts.**

**Chloe's POV**

"ALEK!" I yelled. I can't believe he just said that! But he just smirked and pulled me out the door of the apartment. I noticed he was holding my hand, he probably knew, but I left it like that because…well…I felt safe, and I kind of sort of liked it.

"So where are we going?" I asked filling in the awkward silence of the elevator.

"Somewhere" he said.

"Wow, real specific." He just laughed at my comment.

We walked out of the elevator and out the front doors of the apartment. Then I saw we were going to the park, I wonder what he had planned. Once Alek and I got to the park we turned left and started walking through the forest.

"Alek? Will you tell me now?" I asked while looking at him.

"We're here." He told me. I turned my head and gasped. It was a beautiful garden, filled with roses of all different colors. There was a picnic basket on top of a towel in the middle of the garden. I turned back to Alek and kissed him with all sorts of passion. I could feel him smirking underneath my lips. I pulled back to catch my breath.

"Thank you" I said.

"Anything for you Chloe"

Wow, I love Alek. He is so nice and caring and, I don't know, everything good. He grabbed my hand again and took me over to the towel, and then we sat down. We had delicious sandwiches, soda, salad, and chips. We joked with each other and laughed, and just talked. It was such an amazing date.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Sophia's POV**

Wow, I have been here for, about 12 hours and am all alone. Then Jasmine walked out, I thought she was sleeping, hm.

"Hey, thought you were going to sleep?" I asked.

"Yea I was, but Alek woke me up, and I could fall back asleep." Jasmine said in a very tired voice.

"Oh sorry." Good going Alek (I am being sarcastic) I will go all Mai on him if he does that to me.

"It is fine, what do you want to do today? I could show you around, we can get to know each other better" Jasmine asked.

"Sounds great." Even if Valentina said Chloe could do that, I am sure Jasmine could too.

"Ok, just give me 10 minutes to get ready."

"Kk" I said. I can't wait, today will be awesome. I get to see the town.

_**Nine minutes later (still Sophia's POV)…**_

"I'm ready!" Jasmine exclaimed. She seemed excited, good.

We walked out of the apartment, the elevator and the front door for the building. We turned right and headed towards some store.

"I am guessing my mom asked you about training?" Jasmine said.

"Yea, I think I might just take her up on that offer."

"Cool, ok so this is where Chloe works" Jasmine said walking into a vintage store. The clothes were nice…AND EXPENSIVE! Gosh.

"Ok" I replied.

"And right over there is the coffee shop, oh, Hey Amy, Hi Paul." She said to two people sitting at a table.

"Hi Jasmine. Who is this? Have you heard from Chloe?" A dark haired girl asked. I guess this is Amy.

"This is Sophia; she is Alek's sister, like biological, so she is Mai. Sophia, this is Amy and this is Paul. They are Chloe's best friends, but they are humans. And Alek took Chloe on a date." Jasmine told her and introduced us.

"WHAT? ALEK HAS A SISTER! AND A DATE WITH CHLOE!" Amy squealed, ow my ear hurts.

"Yea, I suppose that Alek or Chloe could tell you the story, it is kind of long. Also Alek didn't ask Chloe, he kind of just took her. But he is Alek so whatever. Oh that reminds me, ALEK KISSED CHLOE!" Jasmine yelled the last part.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?" Amy squealed again.

"I was listening to Chloe have a talk with her mom and she said that Alek kissed her, then Brian saw them and yelled at Chloe, she cried and fell asleep on Alek's shoulder, Then Alek picked her up and took her to her room. But Alek doesn't know I know so don't tell him!" Jasmine explained.

"Oooo, Chloe is so getting a lection when I see her. But anyway, good for them." Amy said, not squealing then.

"Ok" Jasmine said.

"Yea, so Sophia, how do you like San Francisco." Amy said.

"Yea, how is being Mai?" Paul said finally speaking up. Then Amy hit him on the arm.

"It is good. I haven't seen much yet, but I can't wait to see more." I said, I didn't know what else to say, but I guess what I did say was fine.

"Oh, sorry I got distracted. Come on, let's go see more. Hey Amy, Paul do you want to come?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure" they both said at the same time.

"You don't mind right?" Jasmine now asked me.

"Nope, not at all." I replied, I mean they can't be that bad.

"Ok then let's go." Jasmine said leading everybody out the door.

We walked to the peer, and the beach and a lot of stores. I saw a lot of the town, including what the outside of the school looks like. On our way home the four of us stopped back at the coffee shop and grabbed some coffee. The day was awesome but filled with annoying Mai questions from Paul. We were all laughing on the way up to the apartment. Jasmine unlocked the door and saw the worst thing we, except Amy, could ever see. Alek had Chloe cornered against the wall with his hands next to her head, and they were making out. I swear the coffee was coming back up.

"ALEK!" Jasmine screamed.

**Chloe's POV**

After the amazing date, we went back to the apartment. Once we walked in Alek went to put his keys down while I walked over to the balcony. I was standing by the wall about to push it open when Alek came up behind me and stopped me from opening it. I spun around and started talking really fast about how thankful I was for the date. While I was talking on and on Alek put his hands on either side of my head and stopped me from talking by kissing me. I have to say it was quite a nice kiss, then I put my arms around his neck and we went to making out. Good thing Valentina wasn't home.

"ALEK!" I heard Jasmine scream

"CHLOE!" I then heard Amy squeal. I felt Alek jump at his name and we instantly pulled apart. We stood there next to each other for a few minutes while exchanging glances with the four people who interrupted us. Then Jasmine pointed to the couch, motioning us to sit.

We walked over to the couch and Alek sat down first pulling me on his lap. Then Jasmine started walking around us in circles, while the other three just stood there at the front door.

"So Alek, what did I, we, just walk in on?" Jasmine asked Alek.

"It was kind of obvious." Alek stated.

"Oh I am sorry was I interrupting?" Jasmine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes in a matter of fact to you were." Alek told her. This isn't going to be good, especially sense I was sitting on Alek's lap right now.

"Ok, let us start here, this morning I heard a very interesting conversation between her and her mom. Chloe can you tell me what that was about." Jasmine said pointing to me.

"Um…" I was really nervous; I don't like being on trial.

"I wasn't there but I am guessing it was about what had happened last night, right Chloe?" Alek asked me.

"Yea it was." I spoke up nervously.

"Ok, well you can explain that to me and Sophia later Alek, and Chloe, you can explain what happened to Amy and Paul. But anyway, how bout we skip back to what happened here. Alek, Chloe, explain…now!" Jasmine told us.

"Fine, I went on a date with Alek, came back, and just as I was about to open the balcony door Alek stopped me. Then…" I told her.

"We started making out." Alek said finishing for me. Then Jasmine made a gaging noise.

"Thanks for putting that straight forward Alek. Ok you are dismissed, sort of, Alek, Sophia, some with me. Chloe, you need to be at work in ten minutes, and I am sure Amy has some things to tell you." Jasmine nodded for them to follow her, and then nodded to Amy for who knows what reason. SNAP, I HAVE WORK TODAY!

I gently got off Alek's lap and he stood up after. Before following Jasmine he kissed me more, and then Jasmine came up from behind, and grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him away from me. Isn't that rude. When he was gone I walked out the apartment with Amy and Paul. Once we got in the elevator Amy started yelling/squealing.

"CHLOE KING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Amy yelled

"Sorry, I had fallen asleep, and then I needed to talk to Alek. After that I was talking to his sister and then I was on a date." I told her

"Ok, I forgive you. Sooooo how was the date?" Amy asked

"It was AMAZING! We went to this beautiful garden and had a picnic." I said emphasizing the word amazing.

"CHLOE, what was kissing Alek Petrov like?" Amy begged for the answer while Paul just groaned.

"I will tell you later, I don't want to kill Paul and I have to get to work" I said. Then the elevator dinged and I ran to work.

**You like? I want to get you excited for what Jasmine and Sophia are going to say! Read, Review, and send me Song Ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YEY, lots of updating! I beg of people to read my story, review I don't care if you don't like it, tell me that, I want to know your input! Time to see what happens to Alek, talk to ya later.**

**Alek's POV**

Well that whole thing was going great until they showed up, I got to kiss Chloe. Does anyone else find it rude to pull someone away when they are in the middle of kissing? I bet Jasmine stretched out my shirt, and I like this shirt. Oh and Chloe seemed quite comfortable on my lap, sure I put her there, but she didn't object. When we got in Jasmine's room, she sat me down on the bed and started questioning me. Sophia was staring at me.

"Alek, will you please tell me what you did last night, of what happened?" Jasmine asked nicely

"Ok, well I knocked on her door and she came out, I told her how I feel and kissed her, when I pulled away she leaned back in. The when we stopped for air, we saw Brian there, he started yelling at Chloe. She didn't know what to say, and I pulled her back and told her he wasn't worth it. She then turned around and hugged me, while crying. We sat on the steps and she ended up falling to sleep with her head on my shoulder. I picked her up and knocked on the door, Chloe's mom let me take her up to her room and I put Chloe in her bed and left." I told Jasmine everything.

"That's good to know, I am very happy for you, now that you are a…couple" She choked out the last word. Then she leaned over to Sophia and told her that I have been in love with Chloe sense I found out she was Mai, and I tried to kiss her in the hallway to test if she was of wasn't.

"Very good to know how forceful my brother is when he likes a girl. Even if when it becomes real he is shy." Sophia said finally speaking up.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Yea, as fun as it is to hear a British 'argument', I am going to leave you two to talk." Jasmine said, pushing us out the door.

"I thought you were leaving?" Sophia yelled to Jasmine through the door. We just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. Then we walked over to the living room.

"So Alek, you really like Chloe don't you?" Sophia asked me.

"Yea, I do." I told my little sister.

"Good thing you told her how you feel. Um… I have another question for you." She said

"Ok, what is it?" I asked her.

"Well, I would like to start training with Chloe. Valentina asked me, and my decision is yes. She said I need to learn so that I can protect Chloe too. That ok with you?" She asked.

"Sophia, I would be more than happy to help train you." I told her.

"Yes! Thank you!" She jumped and hugged me. Then ran to tell Jasmine, I hurried up and followed her.

While Sophia was telling Jasmine I quickly asked if I could leave.

"Yes you may, are you going to see Chloe?" Jasmine asked in her suspicious voice.

"Maybe" darn I was caught, even though it was kind of obvious.

"Ok, just don't get her in trouble, she is working. We need a person on Unitor duty anyway, Ryan is getting tired, he has called." Jasmine said.

"BYE" Then I ran out of the door. When I got to the vintage store, I walked in and slipped towards her without her seeing me. I snuck up behind her and quickly turned her around, she jumped and I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"If I was an assassin, you would be dead right now." I whispered so only Mai could hear. She just laughed a little.

"Hi Alek, got away from Jasmine?" She said, and kissed me quickly on the cheek. Then motioned for me to follow her while she works.

"Yea, and good news, Sophia is going to join us in training, she is going to be trained with you so that she will be able to protect you too." I told her, and then she stopped working, and turned towards me. What did I just say, Chloe hates being watched.

"Protect me. Why? If I wanted to be protected then I would ask, I got used to you and Jasmine, but why do I need another protector?" She said, she was getting louder so I covered her mouth with my hand to keep her from yelling. She was mad, I could have used my mouth to stop, but I didn't think it was the time for that.

"Sshhh, it wasn't my choice, Valentina asked her if she would like to. I am sure you will be fine when Sophia watches you, but that isn't for a while because she needs to be trained." I told Chloe, luckily she started to calm down, and then I saw her eyes go down to my hand that was still over her mouth. Then I pulled my hand away.

"I am on Unitor duty right now, but I will be over at the coffee shop and let you work" I told her.

"Ok" she said and continued working; I walked over and sat at a table where I could watch Chloe work.

She had worked for an hour or two more. When she finished I walked her home and kissed her goodbye for now, we had training tonight.

_**That night**_

**Sophia's POV**

Finally, first night of training, I have to say I was nervous and excited. There is one thing they still don't know though, can't wait to see their faces when I beat their butts off, or at least do really good.

"Come on Sophia, Alek went to go get Chloe, we need to go." Jasmine yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, coming!" I yelled back. I ran out my room, which is now all decorated. We ran out the door and all the way to the park. Lucky us when we got there Alek and Chloe weren't making out, just sitting by a tree talking.

"We are here!" I said at normal level. Then they jumped up, you think they would notice us there. First we jumped on roofs, I did really well, and I beat Chloe. The order was Alek, Jasmine and I tied, then Chloe wasn't far behind.

"Well that was embarrassing, Sophia already beat me." Chloe said, Then Alek walked over to her.

"Don't worry Chloe you will beat her one day, and Jasmine." Alek told her

"What about you Alek?" I asked.

"No she will never beat me. I am unbeatable." Alek stated.

"No your not, I will beat you one day" Chloe told him.

Alek kissed her quickly on the lips and said "Good luck with that."

We ran back to the park and started hand to hand combat. There it was, I knocked Chloe and Jasmine down, but not Alek he won again.

"Were did you learn that stuff?" Jasmine said getting off the ground.

"That's what you didn't know about me, I did karate, and gymnastics sense I was with my set of humans." I told them. I wanted to wait till now to impress them.

Chloe just huffed; I don't think she is too happy getting beat by another person.

We did another hand to hand combat with Chloe fighting all of us. She beat Jasmine, but then Alek and I got her down. Alek walked over to his girlfriend who is now on the ground.

"We should train you more, because I could have killed you right here and now." Alek said to her in his usual cocky tone. Then helped her up off the ground.

"Lucky for me you are not an assassin." Chloe challenged him and stepped closer.

"Good thing too because I would never hurt you and I can do this." He said bending down to kiss her, but just before their lips touched Jasmine yelled.

"DON'T even think about it." Jasmine yelled interrupting them, she really doesn't want to see her cousin and friend kiss again; it was pretty scaring seeing them make out. Chloe and Alek pulled away and laughed at what Jasmine said. But when they were walking back over to use Alek kissed her cheek, me and Jasmine shivered at the thought of them kissing. We are probably going to have to get used to it, but the first time seeing it wasn't very welcoming to see again.

When training was over Jasmine walked Chloe home so that Alek couldn't stay late and do certain things, we didn't trust him. I walked with Alek back to the apartment, and we each got showers and went to bed. I heard Jasmine come home later; she told Alek that Ryan was out on Unitor duty again. I am getting curious about who this Ryan is.

_**After a few days of Training (still Sophia's POV)…**_

Valentina was getting home today, she wanted a progress report. This last weekend hadn't been much fun; it was filled with training after training. Luckily it was getting colder. I haven't had my first day of school yet, it had been a three day weekend. The only time we got breaks from training was when Chloe went to see Amy and Paul, or we all went to eat. Then I heard the front door open of the apartment, I was in my room, thank you super Mai hearing.

"Hello Valentina" I heard Alek say.

"Hello Alek, Jasmine…Sophia." She had said once she saw me run out of my room and stand next to Alek.

"Hi" I choked out, she is very intimidating.

"I heard you are training Sophia, how are you doing?" She asked me.

"They said I am doing very well." I said nodding my head towards Alek and Jasmine.

"Yes she is, we found out she had done karate and gymnastics for practically all her life." Alek said and gave me a stare for not telling him.

"She has already passed up Chloe because of that advantage." Jasmine reported.

"Good. Then maybe I will let you stand guard with another Mai soon." Valentina told her

Woh, I am so excited, scared, but excited.

**Stay tuned to see what happens next! Ha, I sound like one of those annoying TV shows that say that when the episode is over. Anyway, please tell people about my story, I would like more reviews, l love to know how I am doing. Song ideas please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha, I am so addicted to writing this story. I also love reading other peoples. Read, review, and send song ideas.**

**Chloe's POV**

I was so sore from all the training this weekend, the Alek part were nice though. That's reminds me, my mom never had finished the conversation about what happened with Alek a few days ago. She has been really with work though, lucky me. It was 7:00 a.m. and I had school soon, wow I am so excited, yippy (I was obviously being sarcastic).

I got out of bed, took a shower, put on makeup, than picked out my outfit. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a green tank top with my leather jacket over it, and then I had black boots on. I ran down stairs, grabbed an apple, said good bye to my mom and left for school. Half way there Jasmine, Alek and Sophia jumped down from a building roof. I got scared and jumped a little, and then Alek laughed and kissed me on the cheek. Jasmine and Sophia just smiled and looked at each other when he kissed me.

We all finished walking to school and gave Sophia some tips on the way there. We were going to call her another cousin of Alek and Jasmine. It will just keep everybody's rumors down to a minimum. I was super nervous about me and Alek going to go to school together, like as an actual couple. Before we walked in to the school doors I stopped.

"Alek, what will the other people say about you and me? You're like the most popular guy in school, and I am like the least popular girl." I said

"Chloe, don't let them get to you, it doesn't matter what they say. And you are the only girl I want." Alek reassured me.

"Thank you" I told him, we kissed for a few seconds and walked hand in hand inside the school. I could already hear the nasty rumors being spread around. It was horrible; Alek squeezed my hand slightly telling me to ignore them, and pulled me closer to him.

We got through the day quietly, I had a few classes with Sophia, she seemed to be doing fine, but she was like Jasmine, quite.

I had work after school, Alek was on Unitor duty so he walked there with me, and Amy and Paul were on a date. Work was boring, I glanced a few times at Alek, and he was studying for some test tomorrow. I walked over to him after work.

"Hey Alek, I am free." I told him.

"Good, now I am free to do this…" and he pulled me in and kissed me passionately. When we were both out of breath we pulled away.

"So Chloe, would you like to go on a date tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, what else would I do?" I said and took his smirk, I probably look better with it anyway. Ha.

He smiled, and took my hand; then we walked back to my house. We stopped in front of my door, and was saying good bye, but our kiss turned into a make out session on my porch. We stopped when we heard a certain somebody gasp. I seriously thought she was at work.

"CHLOE KING! GET IN HERE!" we heard my mother yell through the window.

"Oops" I said quietly so only Mai could hear. I turn away and started walking towards the door, I had heard Alek laughing quietly, and before I completely walked away I turned back to him.

"You think this is so funny? Why don't you come with me?" I offered.

"I think I will" Alek replied, I just raised my eye brows in surprise.

"Well, come on, let's get on with it. Then maybe she will lets us continue our little activity" Alek said. I smiled and continued walking through the door. My mom wasn't happy seeing this person with her daughter. She pointed to the couch telling us to sit. Alek sat down first and once again pulled me onto his lap. I saw my mom put her hands on her hips and Alek smile at her. I slowly slid off his lap and right next to him.

"Not a good time" I whispered in his ear. He just smirked and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you comfortable now?" My mom asked.

"Quite" Alek said. My mom glared at him and I hit is arm. He just looked at me and back at my mom.

"Ok so Chloe, the other day I didn't finish that conversation, but it looks like I need to now." She stated.

"Mom…um…yea." I really don't know what to say.

"I asked Amy where you were the other day. Do you know what she answered?" My mom asked.

"On a date?" I said.

"And a little more than that, give me the rest."

"With Alek…" I'm so scared.

"Exactly. But I have been too busy to talk to you about it. Now will you tell me what has been going on?" She said, when Alek was about to speak up I hit his arm because he would probably say something not good.

"I have been hanging out with him and Amy and Paul and Jasmine and Sophia." I told her.

"Ok to Amy and Paul, but Jasmine has been with you two? WAIT who is Sophia?" My mom yelled the last part, ow, hello super hearing.

"She is my cousin, and Yes Jasmine has been with us. And don't worry I haven't got Chloe in trouble at work, or school." Alek answered. I am so glad he took over.

"Ok, I trust you Chloe, and I approve of…this" she said pointing to me and Alek.

"Yey!" I screamed and jumped up off the couch.

"Thank you thank you" I said hugging my mom, while Alek was getting off the couch. When I finished hugging I turned to Alek, he snaked his arms around my waste and I put my arms around his neck, and we started kissing for joy. I could almost feel my mom's smile piercing into me.

**Sophia's POV**

I had a pretty good day at school. I have to say though, rumors spread fast. After school I walked home with Jasmine, Alek was on Unitor duty, or to him his girlfriend's body guard. Me and Jasmine just hung out, did our homework, and talked about how my day was and how messed up the school is.

I am super excited being on Unitor duty tonight, I was told the Ryan guy was going to help me. At least I will meet another Mai person. Sad thing is the job lasts practically all night. Whatever, I am going to show Alek that I can do it.

I was telling Jasmine about how a few of Alek's 'friends' were hitting on me, they don't understand when a girl isn't interested. Jasmine and I were laughing about how cliché he was, all he got was a slap and the name idiot. I was seriously was about to beat him up but Jasmine told me to control my anger.

_**A few hours later…**_

I was waiting for Ryan to pick me up; we were going to relieve Alek from "watching" Chloe from a "distance". Yea we didn't think he was just watching, and it was probably a distance of half a centimeter or less. I heard the doorbell ring so I jumped off my bed and ran to the door. When I opened it I saw a blonde, spikey haired guy wearing black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, he sure likes black, but I guess it does make him blend in with the night. He had the same light colored skin as me, I only noticed because I was looking at his face. I guess this is Ryan.

"Hello, I am Sophia." I said sticking my hand out to shake his. He didn't shake, just grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out the door.

"Yea and I am Ryan, now we need to go get Alek away from Chloe. It will probably take some force but I think we can handle it." He said and smiled at me. I gave a small laugh and smiled back. It was an awkward ride down the elevator, nobody talked. When we got out of the building we climbed up to a roof and started jumping. It took at least 5 miles of jumping roofs, my legs hurt like crazing once we got to Chloe's house.

We jumped silently onto the part of the roof that is right above Chloe's room, obviously Alek was in her room, and they didn't hear us. Ryan and I jumped to the tree branch that is in front of Chloe's window and peered inside. Hey I was right! No space in between them and his eyes were closed anyway. Well so was Chloe's because they were making out. I looked over to Ryan and he looked just as grossed out as I did. I jumped down from the tree, grabbed a pebble, and climbed back up. I gave it to Ryan and he tossed it at Chloe's window. Alek immediately jumped away from Chloe and turned around ready for a fight. I started laughing and almost fell out of the tree. I looked at Alek's face and he was mad, Chloe was laughing a little. Alek kissed Chloe on the cheek and climbed out the window. We heard Alek mumble "I guess the next shift is here". I was smiling and so was Ryan, he had a handsome smile, hehe. When Alek climbed out Chloe's window he took off before we got the chance to say anything.

**This chapter was kind of just going over stuff. It was still pretty good though. I beg of you I need more reviews, and I want to thank those who have reviewed. Hey maybe you could tell people about my story please? Thanks anyway. Who wants to guess what happens next? I want to see what people guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I will be happy for reviews, I love peoples input. Let's go see what is going to happen.**

**Chloe's POV**

I have to admit it was kind of funny when Alek jumped. But I do feel bad that we were interrupted. I can't do anything about it though. When Alek was gone I saw Ryan and Sophia go back on top of my roof. I wanted to talk to them so I climbed up myself.

"Hi Chloe, were you enjoying your activity? Alek sure seemed to like Unitor duty." Sophia asked.

"In fact I was, thanks for asking." I replied, Sophia then copied Jasmine's throwing up sound. I had to say something to get her back for interrupting me and Alek.

"Just gross Chloe" Ryan said to me. Then we three just smiled at each other. Ryan was kind of like a big brother to me.

"So how did you find out about me and Alek?" I asked Ryan.

"Oh, like the whole San Francisco pride knows. They Mai have to know when others are already taken, especially the Unitor." Ryan told me. I just mumbled oh.

"I guess I will be heading to bed, you two have fun." I told them while getting up and climbing through me window. Time for sleeping, I jumped into bed and had an awesome dreamless sleep.

**Ryan's POV**

Once Chloe went to bed, I noticed that me and Sophia were alone, and was going to be all night. I was a little nervous because there was something different about her, something I like. She took a spot on the branch to watch Chloe and I took the roof to watch for danger. Every now and then I would peek over to Sophia to see her beautiful face again…I mean…to see what she was doing. *sigh*

**Sophia's POV**

This was going to be a long night; we aren't really aloud to talk unless we are updating each other. I have to tell him about Chloe every now and then, and he will tell me there is now sign of danger. That's how it was, all night. I could tell that Ryan was looking at me sometimes; I could see him in the corner of my eye.

In the morning, before Chloe was up, Jasmine was here to relieve us. She was completely ready for school and was taking Chloe there when she was ready. I went back to the apartment, and got ready for school. When I was finished, me and Alek walked to school. It was a normal morning, on the walk there I told Alek about how my first Unitor duty was.

School was boring, but I slapped another guy. I think I am developing a reputation, how exciting. Alek is popular, Jasmine is quiet, Chloe is unpopular but dates Alek, and I am just a girl who slaps people when the _try_ to flirt with me, key word, try. Yea interesting school. After school Alek took Chloe home and Jasmine, Me, and Amy was going to hanging out with her. Chloe didn't have homework so it was a perfect day for us girls to update each other about our lives, and maybe do a little gossiping.

**Chloe's POV**

I am so happy that I get to hang out with the girls today. I will have to thank Lana for giving me the day off. About 10 minutes after Alek dropped me off at my house, Amy, Jasmine, and Sophia got here. And the gossip begins…

"Hi!" I said inviting them inside.

"Hello Chloe!" they all said at the same time.

"So how are we going to start this?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking we could do our homework while we talk" I offered.

"That sounds good." Sophia added. We all took out our books and started doing our math homework.

"So Chloe," Amy started, "What's going on with you and Alek?" then I heard Jasmine and Sophia clean their throats reminding us that his cousin and his sister was here.

"Oh, sorry. Chloe we will talk about that later." Amy told me. She whispered the last part even though everybody could here anyway because we all had super Mai hearing; she was the only one who doesn't.

"Wait…I kind of what to hear this, just skip the kissing parts." Jasmine said, she shivered when she said the word kissing.

"Ok… well first off Sophia remember how after we met and he woke up Jasmine, he took me away?" I asked.

"Yes…" Sophia said suspiciously.

"Well he might have heard the last part about not going on a date, because when we left we had gone on our first date." I told everybody.

"OOOOOO, tell us about it!"

"We walked into that forest behind the park, he had a picnic all set up in the middle of a rose garden, it was fun." I told them, and then Amy squealed while I drifted into thought about Alek.

"Yea, I don't really want to know anymore." Sophia said, and Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"Ok." I said.

We finished our homework and had continued talking about random stuff. They went home around 7:30. I heard that Alek was coming for Unitor duty tonight. He got here about 5 minutes after they were gone.

"Hello Chloe, so i guess it is my turn to have your time?" Alek commented.

"I guess so" I said walking closer to him sort of challenging him. He was bending down to kiss me but his phone beeped signaling he got a text. He huffed and took it out of his pocket, then turned it around to show me it was Jasmine. We both read it, it said…

_Don't have too much fun tonight! And Chloe still needs her sleep, you belong on the roof, not her room. –Jasmine_

I busted out laughing while Alek just glared at me, and smirked. When I finished laughing Alek walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. It had lasted at least 30 seconds; then he picked me up and started walking to my room.

"ALEK! Let me go! I can walk!" I screamed, not that I wasn't enjoying it but still, I am so glad my mom is on a business trip.

"Are you sure you are not injured?" Alek asked me being sarcastic.

"What would I have done to get injured? I have been home all day." I told him. And because I was over his shoulder I found a way to get down, i put my hands on his back and pulled my feet over and did a back flip on to a few stairs below him. He turned around as quickly as I got off, he was surprised.

"Ha" I said poking his chest. Then jumped to the ground from whatever number stair high I was on and ran towards the patio door. He quickly followed me running to catch me, but before he could I open the door and ran out. He ran after me, closed the door, and kept running. I ran down the side walk laughing, and he was quickly gaining on me just smiling. When I got to the park I stopped to catch my breath and when I stood back up to see were Alek was he could find him, even with my night vision. When I turned around Alek jumped out and tackled me to the ground. He pinned me down and I was laughing again.

"Got you" He said smirking.

"Took you long enough, maybe we should train you instead."

"You know, I don't think you are in the position to make those comments, I mean you wouldn't be down here if you were more a where of your surroundings." Alek told me.

"Thanks for the lesson" I said stealing his smirk.

"Would you like another lesson" (Heh heh, sound like anything familiar? I just didn't use the exact words) He said getting closer to me face. Before he could kiss me I got the strength to flip us over so I was on top of him. I was really tired after that, it was super hard.

"Ha, look who is on top of who now" I said, after that I was laughing again. He got his arms up and pulled me down so my body was practically covering his, then when I was falling down (because we were lined up) my lips fell to his. It was a nice kiss, full of love, we had stopped because we heard a cough. Somebody is always interrupting, but I looked over to see Amy and Paul holding hands staring at us. I smiled and rolled off of Alek.

"Well that looked like a promising position now didn't it Paul?" Amy said looking over to him, he just shrugged. Then they looked back at us, we were now just sitting on the grass. We looked at each other then back at them.

"Are girls just obsessed with interrupting their best friends while they are making out with their boyfriends?" Alek asked, so I slapped his shoulder. Amy laughed.

"So, what was going on here?" Amy asked.

"Key word, was" Alek whispered in my ear. I laughed a little bit, and then Alek got up and put his hand out to me to help me up. I gladly took it.

"Well, it depends; do you want the long story or short?" I asked.

"Long." Amy answered.

"Chloe was being a tease so I kissed her." Alek interrupted.

"I said long, so Chloe, talk." Amy demanded.

"Fine, Alek got to my house as soon as you left, We kissed, He threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me upstairs, I got away, ran away, he snuck up behind me when we got here, tackled me to the ground, pinned me down, I got him pinned down after, then he pulled me to him and we kissed. Happy?"

"Absolutely," Amy said. "Now we will just leave you two to whatever you want to continue doing".

"Good" Alek said and as soon as they turned their backs to us, Alek turned to me and put his arm around my waste then pulled me in to continue kissing. When we were out of air I started talking.

"Come on Alek, I need to get home, and you need to remember what Jasmine said." I said and laughed a little more. I grabbed his hand and we started walking towards my house.

**Oooo, so what do you think will happen after this amazing and exciting night. I have to say I was quite pleased with the chapter. Also don't worry about me ending this anytime soon, I wasn't planning on it and the Order has to come up sooner or later. I will be gone for a little bit so I don't think I will get much done, I'm sorry about that, my brother and sister have some cross-country meet and it lasts like all day. I might get some done during the 3 hour car ride though and some more tonight. Also the day after the meet we might go to Harry Potter world, so I am really hoping I can get another chapter done, at least another one, while I am busy, I am bringing my laptop with me if that wasn't obvious. Please get me some more reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter was exciting wasn't it! I wonder what will happen next, wait; I already have that in mind.**

**Chloe's POV**

I can't really believe what happened last night actually happened, it was amazing. It was one of the best days of my life, I loved it so much. Not only do I love that night but I also love Alek. Yea, I am in love with him, can't believe that either. I guess I got to get up now. I listened and found Alek's heartbeat, which means he is still on the roof. I am going to go see him; I climbed up through my window and onto the roof. He is asleep, ha, good night watching.

"Hello mighty protector" I said poking him, he shot up into a fighting stance. I laughed.

"Oh, it's just you, good. Sorry I fell asleep, I was just tired, and my thoughts kind of put me into a happy sleep." Alek said smiling at me, aw, he was thinking about me.

"Yea, so, my mom isn't home; you want to come in for some breakfast?" I asked politely.

"Sure, then maybe we can do some other things" he responded, I knew exactly what he was suggesting, and he started leaning in. Before we could kiss, I slipped away.

"You said after breakfast." I reminded him.

"You are a tease Chloe." He said smirking.

"Come here and I will show you how sorry I am." I said leading him in the house. He quickly followed and caught up to me in a second. Then he followed me to the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen I turned around and kissed him for a while, then started cooking breakfast.

"I accept you apology." He told me. I just smiled and continued cooking the waffles. He took the syrup and warmed it in the microwave.

"Waffles are ready." I told him, and we walked to the table and started eating. We just talked about training and school and other things during breakfast. It was very peaceful. After I ran upstairs and Alek left then we both got ready for school. About a half an hour later he will be back to pick me up.

**Alek's POV**

It was a nice breakfast, and her waffles were delicious. I ran home to get in my morning exercise, and then I took the stairs up to the apartment because I didn't to take the elevator with other people in it while I was thinking about Chloe. It took longer than I thought I would to get up but I did. When I got to the apartment I unlocked the door and saw Jasmine and Sophia sitting on the couch, I ran to my room before I was asked questions. I took a shower and got ready for school, I still had 15 minutes before I picked up Chloe for school. So I walked out to the 2 girls and got ready for questions.

"Good morning Alek. Guess who called last night." Sophia said.

"Who?" I asked not being the least bit excited at all.

"Amy, she said she was casually walking through the park with Paul, when she saw a blonde Mai girl on top of a British Mai guy making out, on the ground." Jasmine told me, I just shrugged.

"Good for them." I said.

"Yea, good for you, Amy told me what Chloe told her, so you don't have to explain. But what happened when they left, besides you kissing her right when they turned around." Sophia asked. Seriously, this is weird, do they have the same mind as each other, because they are taking turns talking.

"Chloe told me she need to sleep and for me to remember your text. Then I sat on her roof all night, when she woke up," I paused, "and teased me more," I whispered even if they still could hear me, " then we made breakfast and ate it, that is all." I told them.

"Oh so your girlfriends getting to you now is she." Sophia said, I shot a glare at her and she threw her arms up in surrender. I forgot that little sisters can be annoying. At least they were done taking turns talking.

"Ok, trust you Alek. Now on to more serious news." Jasmine reassured me.

"Valentina called me telling me that the Order is starting to step up their game, I will get more Mai around Chloe's house, work, school, and loved ones. You need to protect her Alek, but be careful; they might come after you too." Jasmine continued.

"Now, nobody tells Chloe, we can't scare her, but we will step up our training. We all in agreement here?" Jasmine asked. Sophia and I nodded.

"Good, now come on, we have to get to school." I told them. We ran to the car, and drove off to Chloe's house. We picked her up and drove to school. Another boring day of school, Sophia slapping a guy, me and Chloe kissing between classes, Amy squealing, Paul talking about comic books, and Jasmine doing whatever she does. Then finally it was the end of the school day, time for even more protection around Chloe.

**Sophia's POV**

Was so excited because after school I get to spend the rest of the day with Ryan! I was day dreaming about him all during school. I completely walked past another guy who was just waiting to be slapped, his face wasn't hurt today though. It took forever but school is finally over, and Ryan was waiting right outside of school. I walked over to him and with just a glance of his eyes and a nod we were off running. I hope he will actually speak to me today.

We ran to Chloe's house and jumped up to her roof. I sat down first, and I had noticed that Ryan sat right next to me.

"Um, how was your day?" He asked.

"Fine, I overheard how Jasmine telling Alek how proud of me she was for not slapping another guy. But other than that, boring school." I told him.

"Why do you slap people?" He questioned me curiously.

"Because they are just puny humans attempting to flirt with me." I said.

"Oh, so if I…some random Mai guy started flirting with you, would you still slap them?" Ryan said, WAIT…he said 'I' before 'some random Mai guy', so what does that mean.

"Well, depends who it is," I said looking at him, "but most likely no, humans I can beat up, other Mai I am not so sure of. If it is a really inappropriate comment, then yes, even if they could hurt me." I added.

Then he just nodded, got up and walked to the other side of the roof to keep watch. I wander what just happened, I guess I did talk to him, but it was awkward.

**Alek's POV**

Chloe had work today, so I was going to watch from the coffee shop and do homework. I wouldn't have her much to myself today; she was hanging with Amy and Paul. I should try hanging with them, for Chloe. I looked back over to her, she was writing something down at the front desk. Everything was going fine until I saw my least favorite human walk in. He walked over to Chloe and started talking to her, without yelling…yet. Chloe did look like she wanted to talk, and she wasn't happy. I started listening in.

"Come on Chloe; give me 5 minutes to tell you what I need to." Brian begged. Wow, how desperate, get somebody your own age.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, go away." Chloe said sternly, she never even looked up at him.

"I just want to explain something." He told her.

"Well say it then." Chloe remarked.

"Just come out side for me, it is easier" Brian said.

"Fine, but only 5 minutes" She agreed, I was about to get up when she looked me in the eyes reassuring me she will be fine. I didn't want to stay, but if I did follow she might get mad. I watched her walk right outside the store when a black SUV came up and Brian pushed her inside with her mouth covered. I jumped up and ran outside; I can't believe no passing by standers saw that. I stopped and looked around to find the car. Once I saw it I ran as fast as I could while pulling out my phone and calling Jasmine. It kept ringing while I chased after the car.

"Hi Alek, how's Unitor…" I cut her off.

"No time, for that stuff Brian kidnapped Chloe," I stopped talking for a second so I could breathe while running, "I am chasing the car now, get Mai out here to get to Chloe!" I yelled.

"I'm on it!" she yelled then we hung up and I continued running. She didn't ask where I was so I guess she will just track my phone like police officers do to other humans.

I was out of breath but had to keep going, I looked up at the buildings I was passing and saw the Mai hunters going the same direction as I was. They looked down at me and nodded signaling they would continue and I could walk. I nodded back, but I really didn't want to stop, but I needed air and I could still walk. Then Jasmine walked up next to me out of no were.

"You did the right thing calling me." She acknowledged.

"I know, but I am going to fight, once we find the location." I told her.

"Ok I can't stop you, but I will go ahead and call you when we find were the Order took her." Jasmine said, then ran further ahead. I will save you Chloe King.

**Soooooo, how do you like it? That question is pretty much asking you to review. I am so happy that people reviewed it. I am sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had lots of homework and stuff to do. Um, yea so read, review, and send song ideas. Then we will see what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea, I am going to skip the rest of this intro thing and skip to the end. Let's go see what happens to Chloe, will she lose another life, will somebody else die, dun dun duuuuuun. (Don't you love how dumb that sounded?)**

**Sophia's POV**

Me and Ryan were informed that Chloe is in trouble, than was instructed to stay and watch her mom. I really wanted to go help save Chloe, but I no, I was downgraded to her mom. I guess she wouldn't be able to unite if she is sad and her mom is dead. So I am helping, which I guess is fine with me. I am pacing back and forth quietly so her mom doesn't hear.

"Sophia, everything will be ok, the Unitor will be saved." Ryan told me. I do believe him, I just am worried.

"I know, I know. I just hope everybody comes back unharmed." I replied. What if Alek gets killed, I just got him back, my only family, and now I also have Jasmine, I friend, and Chloe. I have two friends and a brother that could be taken away from me. Well I guess there is Ryan, but I don't know what to call him yet. Just the thought of them dying made the tears threaten to spill.

"They will be safe, trust me, come sit down." He said beckoning for me to sit next to him. I came over and sat in silence.

"I have known Alek for a long time, when he cares for someone, like you, Chloe, or Jasmine, even Valentina, he won't give up, he won't die tonight, he and Jasmine will come back with Chloe." Ryan reassured me, I do trust him, and I believe him.

"Ok, I trust you, let's get back to guarding Chloe's mom." I said jumping to the other side of the roof; he looked a little disappointed when I left.

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up tied to a chair, wow real original. I looked up to check my surroundings, wooden crates, dark walls, just an abandoned warehouse. I hate Brian with all my heart, every piece of it. How could he, how long has he known, how long has he been part of the Order. I tried to get my claw to the ropes but pain shot up to my arm. I screeched, and looked at me arm. It had a line of blood from my shoulder all the way down to my middle finger. I can't believe I didn't notice all the blood. I heard footsteps come in a door and I shot my head up to see the dark figure. Brian…

"Hello Chloe how is everything?" He asked casually.

"Shut up and tell me how long you have known!" I yelled at him.

"Since the day you broke my heart, my father has been a part of the Order for a long time, and he just told me all about you. Now I am going to murder you, one life at a time." He said stepping closer.

"Don't get cocky, even if I do die tonight, you will to, you are bringing your own destruction" I said growling, I know even if I don't die Alek will surely kill him anyway, which now is perfectly fine with me.

"Ha, you think you little boyfriend is going to kill me, we out number you. We can kill him in a second, he was probably to focused on getting you he didn't even get more help." Brian mocked. What if that is true, what if Alek didn't get more Mai? No, I won't let this, this, human get to me.

"You don't know him, he isn't stupid, and he is smarter than you will ever be" I yelled again. I looked down staring at my arm.

"Whatever let us get this over with so there will never be any hope for you filthy race." He said putting a finger under my chin to make me look up at the knife he has in his hand. He started bending his arm back so the knife could come hard down right into my heart. My eyes widened as the knife came racing towards me, then, out of the dark, a guy came out and tackled Brian to the ground making the knife barley cut my cheek and then fly across the room. Then people from the Order came in and started fighting other people who jumped down from the ceiling bars. I saw the person on Brian and half the others had claws, and the Mai on Brian was Alek. I knew he would get other Mai to help. Then I felt the ropes loosen and looked over to see Jasmine untying me. I let out a small wine as the rope rubbed my arm. Then they dropped to the floor and Jasmine helped me up out of the chair.

"Come on, we need to go!" She yelled pulling the arm that wasn't hurt. We ran outside the warehouse and I stopped for a second.

"What about the others!" I exclaimed pointing to the room they are in.

"They will be fine, we need to get you to the apartment and take care of you arm." She replied. We ran and walked all the way there. My mind kept racing back to what is happening and what had already happened. We had to take the stairs so nobody in the elevator will freak out. It was a long and painful way up but we got there and walked in. Valentina was waiting for us with a first aid kit on the table next to her. She came over, took me to the table and sat me down. She cleaned the wound, which really stung by the way, then wrapped it up. Right when she had finished the door of the apartment opened up and Alek walked in. I jumped off the table and ran to hug him. He gladly returned the hug, then I pulled away when I felt the pain shoot through my arm.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No I am fine, but Chloe…I…um…" I knew what he was going to say, he did kill Brian.

"You killed Brian?" I asked.

"Yes. I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I even told him he was going to die." I told Alek. My good hand was rubbing up and down the bad arm, when I realized that Alek was staring at my face. I reached up and felt some blood still slowly coming out of my cheek. I suddenly became dizzy and fell to my knees. I felt strong arms lift me up and set me down on a table. Then I was out.

**Jasmine's POV**

I watched as Chloe ran over to Alek, but I didn't bother to listen to their conversation. No matter how tempting it was, it wasn't my business. Suddenly Chloe collapsed on her knees.

"CHLOE!" I yelled and ran over. Alek picked her up and walked quickly to the table Valentina was at.

"She has lost a lot of blood from her arm, and some from her cheek. She should be fine in the morning." Valentina told us while taking care of the cut on Chloe's face. I called other Mai to take place of Ryan and Sophia when I remembered they have been there for hours on end. I also called for people to guard Amy and Paul. Then I turned back to Chloe who was still on the table with my mom finishing up.

"Alek, Jasmine, go rest, Chloe will be fine. You both did well tonight." Valentina commanded us. Before we left Alek picked up Chloe and took her to the guest bed. Then we both went for our own rooms. I couldn't help but think about what happened tonight. But I ended up getting to sleep.

**Alek's POV**

I couldn't sleep, and what about Sophia, I need to let her in later. I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for her to get home. I was completely worried about Chloe, she almost died again tonight. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door, and then calmed down when I remembered that it was just going to be Sophia. I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw Sophia with Ryan; he must have walked her home.

"Alek! You're ok! How is everybody else?" Sophia said hugging me. Ryan nodded, said good bye and walked away.

"Yes I am fine, keep it down, Jasmine is sleeping, she is fine. But Chloe lost a lot of blood from a slice down her arm, she is on conscious. All the Mai came back alive, just most of them injured." I told her.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I will go to bed then. Good night." She responded. She walked towards her room after I said good night. Then I walked over to my room and attempted again to go to sleep, this time it worked.

_**Next day (still Alek's POV)…**_

I jumped out of bed the next day when I heard the house phone ringing. I saw Jasmine and Valentina standing in the hall way leaning against the wall pointing for me to get the phone. Those girls are really not morning people, and Sophia must be a very heavy sleeper, we might need to work on that. Chloe must still be out too. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said looking at the clock, 7:23 a.m. seriously who calls then.

"Hi this is Mrs. King. Who am I speaking to?" She asked, snap Chloe, we forgot to tell her mother and excuse.

"This is Alek. I am guessing you are calling about Chloe?" I asked, of course she is calling for Chloe.

"Yes, is she there? And if she is may I ask why?" Her mom questioned, what's up with people and questioning me, am I really that guilty?

"Yea she is here, she is still sleeping, and she had a sleep over with Jasmine. Don't worry I didn't bother her last night, I was out with friends." Ha, I am a good liar.

"Ok, when she wakes up tell her I want her home." Mrs. King commanded and hung up. Then jasmine walked over to me.

"Who was it?" She asked, I guess she was too tired to listen in.

"Chloe's mother, Chloe is in some trouble." I told her.

"Oh, what did you tell Mrs. King?" she wondered.

"I told her that Chloe had a sleep over with you and that I was out with friends. Except the Order is not my friend, more like an enemy." I said, joking about the last part.

"What are we going to do about Chloe; we don't know how long she will be on conscious." Jasmine added.

"Hm, never thought of that…

**OOOOH, yea, interesting chapter, not much happened, I guess. But just review and um, well you know the rest, I am still not in the mood to write the bold stuff, I am mad at Abc family and I said to myself that The Nine Lives Of Chloe King will always live on in my heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to start off saying I am sorry for all the kissing, I will tone it down. But Alek still gets kisses every once and awhile. I don't want to make it inappropriate or anything, I want it to be something enjoyable, that lots of people will like. Review, I love to hear peoples suggestions, comments, or anything helpful. I guess we will see how everything is going to go with Chloe and the Order and stuff. WAIT, how is she going to explain her arm to her mom…hmm, I never thought of that…well I am sure she can make an excuse, like she can't tell her mom that Brian took a knife and ran it down her arm. Whatever, let's get on with it.**

**Chloe's POV (**_**In a dream**_**)**

_I started walking around, I was in a big open field, there were a few trees, some flower bushes, a bench or two, and lots of birds singing. It was beautiful here, were ever I was. I walked around a bit till I got to a rock structure, there was water coming out of the rocks into a shallow pool. I had no idea where the water was coming from but it was sparkly and clear._

"_Chloe" a voice said, I looked around but I didn't see anything._

"_Chloe, come here Chloe King" I looked back over to the water, and at the edge of the pool, sitting on the rocks, was an Siamese cat with a long gold necklace around its neck, totally Egyptian._

"_Hello?" I said directing it towards the cat._

"_I finally got your attention. Good, now come sit Unitor." The cat said patting its paw on the smooth rock next to it._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am Basset, this is the only way the Mai ever see me. I will only reveal my true form when the races are united." Basset said introducing herself._

"_Why did you call me here?" I asked another question._

"_Because you are the Unitor, and still on conscious, so I can speak to you. Now the main reason, I have to tell you some things." She said._

"_Um, ok." I said nervously, I am talking to my, um, creator I guess, besides my real parents._

"_Well first, I am going to explain what happened to your parents, Mai and adoptive father, then what has happened in the real world while you are here."_

"_Ok, please, tell me about my parents, I need to know what happened." I exclaimed._

"_Well before you were born, the Order got very mad with the Mai for killing their leader. The brother of the leader was next in line to step up for becoming leader, and he instructed for people to go find prophecies on how the Mai could be killed forever. The new leader's wife went out to spy on the Mai, she believed that we would destroy them and it was possible to spy on us. But then she betrayed her husband and wanted to help us, she liked how we lived better; wanted so badly to be Mai. She had learned how to be as agile as us, practically a Mai without claws. When her husband got the news he sent out to kill his wife, he did end up killing her, but I saw how loyal she was to the Mai, so I granted her another life. She lived without the Order knowing for so long because I gave her a life as Mai, born from Mai parents. She had started her life all over and was very happy, nobody knew how she was already a skilled fighter and roof jumper at the age of 8. She grew up and fell in love with another Mai who was a very important leader. Then later in life, she had you." Basset told me, my eyes grew in shock. Then she continued…_

"_They were very happy to have you, and had all they needed to live peacefully. But I had to warn them that their daughter was special, not just any Mai. That little girl was the Unitor, and needed protection. Your parents knew how important you are, and knew that you are going to please them, make them happy. I told them they would only have a few months to live peacefully until the Order knew who you were. Then when the months were over, they had to send you away. But unfortunately they were late on sending you away; the Order was already coming to get you. Your parents sent you into a safe house with nothing but a silent 15 year old that could take care of you before you got sent away. During that time the Order took up a big army and attacked all the Mai in Ukraine. Everybody ended up dead, even the Order army, everybody except you and the 15 year old…"She paused again…_

"_I told the Mai girl of age 15 to flee and go to her mother in Australia. She asked me why i had her leave the Unitor alone, and I told her I would take care of it. She trusted me and left you alone in a burnt down town sitting in a burnt down house. Everything was destroyed in Ukraine, then you adoptive father came to help clean up as soon as he found out, he was the first to find you, and took you back to America, to the only mother you ever remembered, then he stayed with you for a few years. He got mad at your human mother and left, and then went back to Ukraine to live. I hadn't ever known how important you are until I told him in a dream, than he replied to your email. Those words came from me, it was the only way I could contact you." She finished._

"_Oh, what happened to the Australian girl that had taken care of me?" I asked._

"_She is living in a nice home with a husband and twin girls. She still thinks of you sometimes, I know it. And you will meet her again in the future." Basset told me._

"_That's good to know, were is my adoptive dad now?" I asked, I am so confused._

"_He is still living there, Chloe, there are many people that played a very important part in your life that you will meet again when every race is united." She told me._

"_Will I ever see my real parents again?" I asked my next question._

"_Yes, when you die, but I cannot tell you which life it will be." She declared._

"_Why did you let my Mai mother have another life? Besides the fact she was loyal" I asked, I mean she wasn't Mai so she wasn't Bassets to command._

"_Your mother was killed by her husband, and she had just wanted a better life were people could live in peace, that is how the ultimate God wanted it. Me being one of his goddesses I pleaded so that I could take her soul and do something good with it. I let her make you to unite the races for peace on day. The ultimate God saw what I was doing and agreed I could continue and one day everything will be how you're mother and everybody good wants it." Basset told me._

"_Amazing" I breathed out_

"_Now Chloe, none of this must be spoken of, no matter how much trouble it causes you. Your human mother will need an explanation on why you suddenly 'slept over at Jasmine's' and what happened to your arm." Basset commanded me._

"_Wait aren't you going to tell me what happened while this was going on?" I asked while Basset in cat form was getting up to leave. I got up from the rock too._

"_Yes, but not directly, and it won't come out of my mouth, or from a dream." Basset told me walking away._

"_What does that mean?" I yelled after her taking a step forward._

"_Go Chloe! Live your life with knowledge! Save your people and remembered what I said!" Basset called to me, as she ran into a thick forest, very gracefully too. She disappeared and I sat back down and thought over everything I just heard._

"_My people" I whispered._

**Interesting dream don't ya think, I liked it. I wanted Chloe to have a whole cool dream thing, so I made is chapter 10, awesome right! Chloe will deal with her mom next, I just loved how this chapter put together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I loved chapter 10, I only made the story a few days ago and we are on to chapter 11, very exciting. I hope everybody liked Chloe's visitor, I loved how it came together. Now we need to see how she handles it, lying about what happened. I can't wait to see how this chapter turns out, and I hope everybody likes that I update often.**

**Sophia's POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day to hit me. I walked out of my room and everybody but Chloe was up. That's odd; I thought that Jasmine and Valentina would be sleeping. Forget Alek, he was probably up most the night worrying after Valentina said Chloe would be fine.

"Why are you all up already?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Oh no reason, just the phone ringing at 7 in the morning. You know, super hearing wakes you up sometimes." Jasmine answered, I looked around without moving my head, acting like I did nothing, which I didn't; I was asleep.

"Yes, we must work on that, we can't have the Order breaking in and killing you in your sleep." Alek added. Then I raised an eye brow at him.

"Uh, ok. Now, um…how's Chloe doing?" I asked nervously. I want her to be ok again.

"Fine, we will just have to wait and see what is happening." Valentina answered. She didn't have much emotion to her voice just then; she is probably worried that the Unitor will lose another life.

"Ok" I said…

"Yea" Alek commented. Now things were awkward.

"SO, what's for breakfast?" I asked trying to change the subject. I hate awkward moments, there just so…well…awkward.

"Pancakes and…" He stopped.

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up after that weird dream, I guess vision thing. I heard voices coming from the kitchen, let me see, Sophia's, Jasmine's, Alek's…Oh and there is Valentina's. Everybody was awake, then an awkward silence, then another subject besides my health. It is now my queue to get up.

"Pancakes and…" Alek stopped to see me. He was standing behind the island counter thing, and everybody else had their backs turned towards me. Alek stared me in eyes for a few seconds before Jasmine interrupted still not knowing I was there.

"Earth to Alek?" Jasmine said waving her hand in his face. He hit it away and jumped over the counter to run towards me.

"Chloe!" He screamed and hugged me. The other three twirled around to see me. Valentina looked happy but stood there; Jasmine and Sophia ran to me and hugged me with Alek, now it was a group hug.

"Can't…breathe..." I told them

"Oh sorry" they all said at the same time.

"I am so happy you are ok!" Sophia squealed, gosh she sounded like Amy.

"Yea, I was really worried. How is your arm?" Alek asked.

"Oh, yea, it's…better…" I answered, it actually really hurt. Then I remembered the scratch on my cheek, I reached my good arm and felt it. It was healing, but slowly, and I am afraid my arm will scar and be a reminder of the night. Everybody looked at me, frowning, they were sad for me, and when I noticed I put my hand down and changed the subject.

"Is everybody ok? Like did any Mai get injured?" I asked, I hope nobody did.

"Everybody is ok, some more hurt than others, but nothing serious or life-threatening." Valentina answered.

"Oh good." I breathed out.

"Now that you know we are ok, how are you?" Alek asked. I guess he didn't believe me that I was fine, he can really tell if I lied.

"I told you I am fine" I told them all again. Alek raised his eye brows and everybody stared at me.

"Fine, you got me, my arm hurts a lot. But other than that I am…WAIT…MY MOM! I have to go!" I said pushing my way through without anyone touching my arm. Then, before I made it out of the apartment I felt Alek grab my non-injured arm and pull me back.

"She is fine; we have Mai guarding her, Amy and Paul. Also your mom called this morning." Alek told me, at first I calmed down but after my eyes widened.

"And you took care of that call?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I told her you were having a sleep over with Jasmine and I was out with friends." Alek said filling me in on what happened. Hm, is that what Basset meant, she wasn't going to tell me herself, Alek did. Everybody must have noticed me in my thought.

"Chloe? You in there?" Sophia asked. I snapped myself out of it and responded by nodding.

"Is everything ok?" Valentina asked. They were getting suspicious.

"Yea, I was just thinking, thank you for telling me, but I truly do need to get home." I told them, as Alek finally let go of my arm.

"Ok, Alek take her home and make sure she is safe. I am going to call Ryan and you two will guard for a few hours." Valentina instructed. Sophia looked oddly disappointed when she said that, and I knew Alek saw it too.

"On it," Alek replied, and then turned to me, "Come on, let's get you home." He finished.

We walked to my house holding hands the whole way there. It was nice, and peaceful. We laughed and just talked like nothing bad has happened. I loved it, when we got to my house; I gave Alek a quick kiss on the cheek and walked inside. I heard him jump up to the roof and then another person join him, it must by Ryan. Then I focused on talking and explaining my arm to my mom.

"Hi mom, I am home." I said loudly enough so that if she was in her room she would hear me.

"Hello Chloe how was your sleep over with…WHAT HAPPENED?" She started out nice, until she saw my arm. You know I should have just worn a jacket over it; it would have made everything easier.

"The sleep over was great, me and Jasmine had a great girls night." I said cheerfully avoiding the second question. My mom dropped the laundry basket she was holding and walked quickly over to me.

"Explain!" My mom yelled pointing to my arm.

"It is nothing, clumsy me tripped on the sidewalk and hit a bike basket which cut my arm. But that was on the way to her house, and Jasmine's mom is very good with medicine so she took care of it." I told my mom, it was the best I could come up with.

"Ok, now are you ok?" She asked and came to hug me.

"I am fine." I said to her as we hugged. When we stopped she looked me in the eyes.

"Be careful." My mom said, great advice mom.

"I will be more careful anyway." I said and smiled.

"Ok, well I am doing laundry now so any dirty clothes you have I can take now." She told me. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed random clothes from my drawers. I didn't have any dirty clothes to give her because I wasn't planning on staying the night. Well I have the ones with blood on it, but I will take care of that later. I ran down to the laundry room and gave my mom the clothes then walked back to my room. When I got up I laid on my bed, but just dropping myself on there wasn't a good idea because it hurt my arm like heck. I hissed at the pain that went through my arm and curse under my breath. I sat there for about a half hour thinking about what Basset had said, and then I remembered I didn't have breakfast this morning. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was already 11:42 a.m. I decided on skipping breakfast and going to and early lunch.

**Alek's POV**

When I got on Chloe's roof Ryan accompanied me.

"Hello Alek" Ryan greeted me.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked him. I haven't talked to him in a while, and he was still my friend.

"Good, you?" he asked.

"Fine." I said sitting down, he came and sat next to me.

"I see Chloe is better." He said.

"Yes, but her arm is very hurt. We need it to heal quickly so she can fight again." I told him.

"Yea. How is Sophia this morning?" Ryan asked, I looked at him suspiciously.

"She is well rested, why do you ask?" That is odd, why in the world would he care.

"No reason, she just looked tired yesterday." He said looking down at his hands.

"I know you that was not a 'no reason' question. Now talk" I demanded.

"Well your sister, she is, different. I think I might like her." Ryan told me, I so called it. But I am her big brother and I am going to protect Sophia.

"Ah, ok. Well I give you my permission to go out with her, but if you do hurt her I will hurt you three times as bad." I told him.

"Good to know, I will keep that in mind. How do I even know she likes me back?" He asked.

"Well when Valentina said I was guarding with you she looked disappointed, but that could mean more than one thing." I said.

"Oh, well I guess I will wait and see." He said.

"Ryan, I thought the same thing, I wasn't sure if Chloe liked me or not, but look at us now. I will see what I can find out, and maybe she will end up liking you." I reassured him, no matter how awkward it would be for my friend and sister to go out together.

"Thanks" he responded and then got up and walked to the other side of the roof to keep watch.

**Cool right, some Alek and Ryan time, talking about Sophia. I hoped you like this chapter, it was more of a transitional chapter, but review so I know how you liked it. I am sorry for being behind and only updating once today. I could have been done earlier but I had a bad morning and didn't get to work on it till after school.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, lots of chapters in just a few days. I love this story but I have no idea where it is going. I guess I will make another assassin or something, because evil Brian is gone, and we love suspense right? Chloe will have to get better and something will have to happen between Ryan and Sophia. I guess we will see what happens in this chapter.**

**Sophia's POV**

I have to say I was kind of sad that I didn't get to go guard with Ryan. I mean what else am I going to do today? I guess I will go ask Jasmine…

"Hi Jasmine, what are we going to be doing today?" I asked her.

"Well Valentina said we are practicing some fighting moves, and then Chloe wants me, you, and Amy to hang out." Jasmine answered.

"Ok then, let us fight." I said heading for the door.

"Wait," Jasmine said stopping me, "aren't you going to get dressed?" I looked down at my clothes; I was still in my pajamas

"Oh, forgot, I will be out in 5 minutes." I said and ran to my room. I threw on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jean capris. Then I ran back out to Jasmine.

"I am ready!" I yelled

"Sophia! I am right here, no need to yell." She said holding her ear; I guess it was unnecessary because she was right next to me.

"Sorry, now come on." I said and pulled her out the door. When we got out of the building we climbed to the roof and started roof jumping to the park. The breeze was amazing, it felt wonderful. Also the air was nice and fresh, a beautiful day. I lost track of where I was going and tripped over a box, who leaves boxes on their roof?

"Ouch" I huffed. Jasmine stopped and came back to help me up.

"You should watch were you're going" She told me putting out a hand to help me off the ground. I took and she pulled me up. When I was up I wasn't hurt so we continued running and finally got to the park.

"Ok today we will be working with bamboo poles." Jasmine said. I looked around.

"Um Jasmine…we didn't bring anything." I told her, I am very confused.

"But we do, another Mai came to bring them here earlier, their over there." She pointed to a tree which oddly enough had two bamboo poles. Wow the Mai here really plans their day, you know…until the Order comes and ruins everything…like the worlds peace. I looked around and noticed that one pole was gone and so was Jasmine, I got to focus and not get to my thoughts. I quickly ran over and grabbed the other pole to fight. I spun around to see Jasmine jump from a tree and taunting me to come to her.

"If you want to fight you will come to me," I said, "unless you scare?" I added taunting her now, except with words.

"Oh, you will regret saying that" Jasmine told me.

"Ooo, I am so scared." I said, we were now walking in circles not braking eye contact and watching each other's every move. We stopped the circling and walked closer to each other slowly. Jasmine made the first move as soon as I was in reach of her. I ducked and she missed, I quickly recovered and swung barely missing her.

"Oh it is on now." She commented swing down to my head, I put my pole up with both hands so I could block. She took hers back and went for my side, and I blocked again. We kept at it like that for a while until she tripped me.

"You're getting good." Jasmine said smirking.

"Yes, but I have to say, the smirks only work on Alek." I said smiling and she smiled back.

"So, you seem to be thinking of something lately, or could it be a someone?" Jasmine asked smiling and taking a sip of her water.

"What, no I haven't." Snap she is on to me; I can't let anyone know about Ryan. We started walking on the sidewalk towards the apartment building.

"Sophia, is your anything like Alek, I will get to you sooner or later. So if we can skip to the part where you tell me, it would be easier for everyone." Jasmine told me. Uh, I guess I will tell her, but only her.

"Fine, it is Ryan." I whispered, I knew she could still hear me, just not as well.

"Good for you! Does he know?" she asked.

"NO, and we are going to keep it that way." I said sternly, he doesn't like me, and he is year older than me.

"For now." She said and sprinted away.

"Jasmine!" I yelled and chased after her. I finally caught up to her at the apartment building and we walked silently up in the elevator and to our rooms to get ready to see Chloe and Amy.

**Chloe's POV**

After lunch I got ready to go see Jasmine, Amy and Sophia. I was excited to have some girl time. I ran upstairs and put on a blue tank top, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. I walked back down stairs and threw my phone and a little money in my pockets. I swear if the Order attacks me and my phone falls out and breaks they are paying for a new one. I also grabbed my house key and walked out the door. I turned to lock it and when I turned back around Alek was in front of me.

"Where are you going?" Alek asked.

"I am meeting up with Amy, Jasmine, and Sophia." I answered. "And no you can't come."

"But you need to be guarded." He added.

"Yes, and I said Jasmine and Sophia will be there." I told him, then I saw Ryan jump down from the tree and walk behind Alek.

"Alek, she will be fine." Ryan said putting a hand on Alek's shoulder.

"Ok, just please be safe." Alek said moving out of my way. Ryan moved his hand and stood next to Alek.

"Wait, who is walking you there?" Alek asked stopping me when I was half way down the steps.

"Nobody, I will be fine." I said.

"But the Order took you in day light last time; he could easily do it again. And you can't fight with your arm hurt like that." Alek commented.

"I will be fine." I said looking him in the eye. He wasn't happy but he nodded and let me walk away.

**Alek's POV **_**(this will probably be short)**_

I nodded and she walked away. As soon as she was out of hearing distance I started moving to follow her. Until I felt a hand pull my arm back.

"Alek, don't" Ryan said ordering me to stay. I spun around to him and looked him in the face.

"I will protect her whether she likes it or not, whether she knows I am watching or not. You would do the same for my sister." I said with an intense glare.

"Fine, but if Chloe gets mad, I can't do anything." Ryan said.

"Watch her mom; I will be back when I know she is safe." I said climbing onto the roof. I started running over roofs to catch up to Chloe. When I got close enough to see her and to protect her I slowed down. I stayed were she wouldn't know I am there. I walked and ran to stay with her and I watched her surroundings. Once I saw Jasmine and Sophia meet up with her I stood up on the roof. I saw Jasmine notice me, I put my finger to my mouth and she nodded. She knew that Chloe didn't know I followed her so I nodded back and ran. I ran all the way back to Ryan on Chloe's roof and sat down.

"How is she?" He asked, he was right, she is safe.

"She is safe." I told him jumping off her roof to check the perimeter of the house.

**Chloe's POV**

I was surprised that Alek let me go that easily, but I accepted it and left before he changed his mind. I got to the girls safe; I knew I would be safe.

"Hi!" I exclaimed when I saw Jasmine and Sophia. We all said hi, I noticed Jasmine looking in a far place but I left it alone, and shortly later Amy came down the sidewalk.

"Hello you three" she greeted. We all said hi to her and then walked into the coffee shop.

**Ha cliff hanger, aren't you completely tired of those after the devastating finally. Yea it is a shorter chapter but it leaves suspense for what will happen in the store. The Order might attack again, or it might be boy trouble, could be a new character. Only I know mwahahahaha. Like my evil laugh? Anyway, please read and review and send song ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you read the bottom bold from the last chapter you heard there might be boy trouble. Yes that is correct but it might not be from the boys they like, maybe some unwelcome boys. Oh and I am trying out for soccer, tryouts are all week so I might not get much updating done, I will have homework after. If I make the team, I will go from school, practice/game, shower, homework, then maybe studying. It is a lot but I will try to stay updating at least one chapter a day. It is time to read and review please.**

**Chloe's POV**

We were all catching up on what has been happening at school and enjoying ourselves at the café. We were sitting at the table we usually do until some unwelcome people came in the coffee shop. Some of Alek's 'friends' were walking over to us four girls. We all gave each other a glace in discus and turned our attention to the five boys now in front of us. I quickly texted Alek before they noticed.

_Your 'friends' are here -Chloe_

_Be there in a sec to save you, love! –Alek_

"Hello girls" one of the guys said, I think is name is Jeremy.

"What do you want" Sophia said rubbing her hands together.

"Oh are we not allowed to talk to Alek's girl, Jasmine, weird Amy, and Alek's sister?" Another said, I think that is William.

"Oh but now do you go around talking to people who don't want to talk to you?" Sophia retorted. She was answering because she was brave enough to say those things.

"If fact we do." Jeremy answered. "Wow kind of stupid right?" I whispered to Jasmine, nobody else but Sophia heard, it was too quiet.

"Well listen here," Sophia started, "you know we all have reputations to keep, I am going to keep mine inside and outside of school now." Sophia stated. Just before she let her hand collide with the boy's face Alek stopped her arm.

"Come on Sophia, there isn't a need for that. I got this." Alek said and turned back to the five boys.

"Hello guys, I here that the cheerleaders are having a secret practice today. It is in the gym at school." Alek told them. They all looked at each other and agreed to leave. When they were all gone Alek turned back to us.

"There isn't practice today is there?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope, but I think I will go have some fun with them because they messed with you four." Alek told us. He ran out the door and we looked at each other.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Amy asked.

"Probably lock them in the gym." Jasmine answered and shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"Fine with me." I said. We all just laughed.

"So talking about guys, is there any Mai boy you like Jasmine?" Amy asked getting excited.

"Well not exactly, I haven't met many." Jasmine answered.

"What about you Sophia?" Amy asked hoping for an answer.

"Yea, I know you have met Ryan, but I don't know if you met any others." I added.

"Well…um…fine I can't lie to you people, I kind of sort of like Ryan." Sophia answered, and Amy squealed.

"That's great Sophia!" I said a little more loud then normal volume.

"I guess…it's just how I know he likes me?" she asked.

"You don't, but we can try talking to Alek. He might be able to find things out. And if Ryan likes you he will make the first move." I answered; I tried to be as helpful as possible.

"Wait, you can't tell my brother!" She told us.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Well for starters, he is my brother." Sophia added.

"That isn't a good enough reason Sophia." Jasmine said.

"Fine, tell him, maybe he will help." She gave in. we enjoyed the rest of the time and chatted till about 4:30. After that Sophia walked Amy home, and Jasmine walked me home. Me and Jasmine made a plan to get Ryan and Sophia together on the walk. I had a great time today, it was good hanging out with friends, well Paul wasn't there but he had to stay and have family time.

When I got home Alek and Ryan had left with Jasmine and two new Mai came for Unitor duty. The two boys must have needed rest or something. I went to my room and laid down in my bed then started texting Alek.

_Hi –Chloe_

_Hey Chloe how was your day? –Alek_

_Great, thanks for helping by the way –Chloe_

_No prob, it was good for you and fun for me –Alek_

_What did you do? –Chloe_

_Nothing to bad –Alek_

_Alek… -Chloe_

_Fine, I locked them in the gym; they are still in there by the way -Alek_

_Wow Jasmine was right! –Chloe_

_What? –Alek_

_Nothing... When are you going to let them out? –Chloe_

_I was thinking tomorrow morning –Alek_

_ALEK! I know they deserved it but not that much, Sophia was going to smack them anyway. –Chloe_

_Ok ok, I will let them out in an hour, sorry just got called bye Valentina, gtg, love you –Alek_

_Ok, have fun, and love you too –Chloe_

Well he is gone, what do I do now?

I went down stair to talk to my mom; I mean I might as well.

**Alek's POV**

Getting called over by Valentina usually isn't good. And I was enjoying talking to Chloe.

"Yes?" I asked opening her office door.

"Ah you're here, come sit." Valentina welcomed then pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

"What is this about?" I asked again.

"Well be patient and I will tell you," she had a point there, "now, I have heard you and Chloe have gotten close." Valentina said.

"Yes I am pretty sure you have that correct." I answered; I didn't know what to say to our pride leader.

"Ok, I am happy that you have finally found something good in your life, but don't let this get in the way of Unitor duty. She is more important and if you are distracted then you could put her in danger." Valentina told me.

"Valentina, I assure you Chloe is safe under my guard. I would never let anything happen to her" I said to the pride leader, if Chloe died again then I would die too.

"Ok, then I will let you continue being her…boyfriend" She choked out the last word. I smirked.

"Thank you" I said and nodded then left the room.

_Hi again –Alek_

_Hello How was the talk with our pride leader?-Chloe_

_Good –Alek_

_What happened? –Chloe_

_Nothing, it isn't important –Alek_

I was waiting for Chloe to answer but after ten minutes, she didn't and I was worrying. I told Valentina this and blamed it on the Mai that is on Unitor duty, she instructed for me to go and if she isn't home call immediately.

**Two chapters in one day! Yea, um, I wonder what is going to happen to Chloe next, is she in danger…yea probably. I will probably update tomorrow night, because if you read the bold I have soccer tryouts tomorrow. Read, review, and send song ideas, ha I got myself a slogan thing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to start off saying thank you for the reviews, it means a lot. Also I just want to say sorry if I can't update as often. I know I have had this story for 8 days and am already on chapter 14, it is a pretty good accomplishment for me. I will work on my story with any free time I have at home, which is about 20-30 minutes in the morning before school, and then it depends after school. I am getting a new math teacher but I don't know if he will give more or less homework. Sorry for the note, I will get on with the story.**

**Alek's POV**

I full on ran as fast as I ever have in my life. Chloe could be in trouble and I have to save her. I will die as painfully as she does if she dies today. I got to her house at record speed and jumped up to her window. I pulled the window open and climbed in. Her phone was on the ground, the bed was still warm so she couldn't have gone far. But there was no sight of her up stairs, so I ran down. I stopped and listened for any movement in the house, nothing. I ran around making sure she wasn't here until I saw a note on the counter. It read…

_We have what you're looking for, the discussing little girl you call Chloe King. Try to find her, she is dying slowly, we are hurting her if you didn't figure that out._

_-The Order_

Oh my gosh, I have to find her. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Valentina.

"Did you find her" she answered

"No the Order has her they left a note but it doesn't say their location." I answered hopping she would talk faster.

"Ok I am on it, go find Chloe." Valentina ordered. - (bad choice of words) I sprinted out the door and started running to an abandoned warehouse that she hasn't been caught at yet. I just noticed how many freaky old warehouses there are in this city.

**Jasmine's POV**

When I got the news that Chloe is in trouble I immediately took action.

"Ryan, Sophia, guard her house and her mom when she gets home." I ordered.

"Jessie, Alex, guard Chloe's friends Amy and Paul"

"Gigi, Peter, Violet, James, Daniel and Fred, go search town and call me when you find the Unitor" I told them

"The rest of you are coming with me to search and we will fight when they do find her." I said sternly.

I have to say I liked being in charge. I looked over to Valentina she nodded giving me her approval. It made me happy that she thinks I did one thing right.

**Chloe's POV**

Uh, I feel so sore. I looked around and realized why I felt a tugging against my stomach; I was hanging over a river inside another abandon warehouse. Then I remembered what had happened before, I was texting Alek when a person had come soaring through my window and knocked me out. I had no time to react. What happened to the Mai on Unitor duty? That's when I was pulled out of my thoughts and heard my name.

"Chloe! Help will be here soon!" a person said, I looked pass the river and saw the Mai tide to two poles. Then i saw a human walk through the door.

"Shut up" he yelled at the Mai, "nice protectors aren't they, we beat them" he said.

"You probably didn't beat them, you just out numbered them." I responded harshly.

"Whatever, no let me introduce myself, I am Whitley Rezza, Bryans dad." He said, I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

"No, you can't be!" I yelled, oh gosh I am scared of falling in the river, and this must be some strong rope.

"Well believe it because I am, and you are going to pay for what you did to my son." Rezza yelled. I didn't do it, but I won't let him kill Alek so I will take the blame.

"Now, Fredric!" He called. A man came in, I guess it is Fredric, and handed Mr. Rezza a whip. Oh my gosh he is going to whip me, while I am up here tied above a river. He rounded the whip above his head and then took the first strike. I screamed in pain, it felt like the worst thing ever, worse than the first time I died.

"NO!" the Mai who were on Unitor duty yelled. Rezza turned to them laughed a little and went to whip me again. He took strike after strike and I was bleeding a lot, the river had turned a little red. I was tired and running out of time, the rope was getting cut as well as me. Did I tell you this hurts a LOT!

"How do you feel Unitor?" He asked.

"Like hell" I answered, now I feel like tearing this guy apart.

"Good, now would you like to know how dying feels?" He asked. I growled.

"I already know." I hissed.

"Well, let us see if the prophase is true, maybe it is more painful." He said taking another hit at me, he missed the rope, and I could tell it was on purpose. I heard a slight squeak, it sounded like a door opening but it wasn't the door that Mr. Rezza came through. He swirled the whip above his head and slashed the rope holding me up. My arms were still tied to my waste, and my feet were tied together. I landed with a loud, ear ringing (for the Mai anyway) slap on the water. I was drowning. I tired seeing through the top of the water but the blood was stinging my eyes and it was blurry. Then I died.

**Alek's POV**

When I found the right warehouse I quietly called Jasmine, we got all the Mai there and snuck in. I saw the two Mai tied to poles and Chloe hanging from a beam that is holding the roof up. Mr. Rezza was whipping Chloe but Jasmine held me back from running out there. We had to wait on the right moment to attack. But when I saw Chloe hit the water i ran out to attack. We were winning but the Order was making sure that we don't get to our precious Unitor before she dies. I sliced the Order human's throats and quickly got to Chloe. When I pulled her out she was on conscious again or dead but I didn't want to think that. We killed just about every human there. When I pulled Chloe out Jasmine ran over. I picked her up and started running towards the apartment. Some Mai stayed behind and untied the two Mai while most were running behind me and Jasmine. Chloe was adorable even when she was soaking wet, but I shouldn't think like that until we know she is safe.

"Valentina!" I yelled bursting through the door. Chloe had cuts all over her but most of the bleeding went away. Valentina came running out with first aid supplies and I set Chloe on a hard metal table. She then checked Chloe's pulse before starting on the bandages.

"She isn't breathing. Her heart isn't beating." Valentina told us. Most of the Mai who followed us home were huddled up in a corner to give Chloe space. I can't believe it, Chloe died, it is my entire fault.

"No…no…she…couldn't have" I said getting louder and louder.

"Alek, it wasn't your fault" Jasmine said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"STOP! It is my fault!" I yelled hitting her hand off, and then I ran into my room. I can't believe I let her die again, this is my fault. I calmed down a bit before walking out. When I saw Chloe I didn't even pay attention to the part where they cut off her shirt. I mean maybe a little but I am not like that. I walked over to Valentina and started helping them bandage her cuts. Valentina and Jasmine worked on the waste up and I worked on her legs. Luckily she was wearing shorts, but I found it sad how cut up she was.

Once we were all done I gently picked Chloe up off the table and took her to the guest bedroom. I set her down on the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. I was going to sit there until she woke up; I need to know she is ok.

**Chloe's POV (**_**a little dream**_**)**

_Wow it seems like it was just yesterday I was at this forest. Wait, that was what, two days ago._

"_Chloe" I turned around to see Basset in cat form again._

"_I died didn't I?" I asked._

"_Yes, but I was just coming to say that this isn't going to be the life to meet your parents." Basset told me. Then turned and ran off, but this time I didn't disappear into nowhere. It actually took a while before I was gone. But then I didn't wake up I looked around, I was in a dark alley_

_I tried running out of it but I couldn't, there was an invisible wall trapping me in. A man jumped down from one wall. I looked around to see if there was any way out, there wasn't. He pulled out a gun and shot me, just like that. It was over I died in my dream. All I saw was an aerial view of me laying in an alley dead._

**Alek's POV**

I was sitting there when I heard Chloe shift in her sleep. I looked over to see her face but it wasn't a happy one. She began moving violently and gripping her side. She was having a nightmare.

**Oooo, what will Alek do about it…I know…you don't. I am so happy I got a chapter done today, lucky me didn't have much homework and I don't have to study tonight. Maybe I will be able to start on the next chapter. PLEASE review, I beg of you. I am trying to be nice but if I have to I will just not update. But I am super thankful for the people who have reviewed. I would like to ask if you will tell people about my story, but I can't force you to. Please and thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another day of soccer tryouts, another day of updating late. I better get on with the story so I can get as much done.**

**Alek's POV**

She was kicking and crying in her sleep. I didn't know what to do to wake her up, but I will be the only one to help her.

"Chloe, Chloe, wake up, you have to wake up!" I yelled. I tried to get her to stop moving, it could hurt her even more. I jumped onto of the bed and grabbed her arms. I pinned her to the bed while she was still sleeping and luckily she stopped moving. Then her eyes opened and she took a sharp breath in. I sighed and was so glad she was ok. She tilted her head to the side with eyes full of confusion. I remembered I was still on top of her, but I will wait till she asks for me to move.

"Alek, why are you on top of me?" Chloe asked. Why did that have to be the first question?

"Don't act like you don't like it" I told her, I am not going to give up that easily. I watched her face as her expressions changed, it was kind of cute.

"I will let you stay there until you answer that question" She told me, I don't think she meant to word it like that, but it is my advantage now.

"Ok, so I could stay here all day, and I don't think you have a choice because I am stronger." I said smirking, the look on her face was the one people have when they hit their foreheads, but she had her arm pinned down.

"Uh, just answer the question!" she said getting louder.

"Quiet down people are sleeping." I said. I love when she gets angry at me because usually it doesn't last long.

"Alek" she growled. Ok time to tell her.

"Fine, you were having a nightmare and I was trying to wake you. Also I didn't want you to hurt you self so I pinned you down." That was all that happened. Good for her that Jasmine had found her a shirt to borrow.

"That was all, was it really that hard to say?" she asked.

"No but I just think your cute when your angry" I told her, she smiled. I leaned down to kiss her and she didn't object, she was my girlfriend after all. When we were done kissing I got off of her so we could go eat.

**Chloe's POV**

Seriously, that was all; well at least the nightmare was over. I am hungry, he is right it is time for breakfast. When I went to get up, pain shot through my whole body and I slammed my back back onto the bed. Alek was holding my hand to he was pulled back a little then I let go of his hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked urgently. He looked very sad and worried. I was breathing heavily trying to get the left over pain out of my body. I was now lying flat on the bed with claws gripping the bed sheet.

"Um, yea." I answered, wow was that a lie. I officially hate the Rezza's, and what's up with the whip?

"Chloe" Ugh he knew I lied.

"No" I changed my answer.

"Stay there I will go get Valentina." He said, I looked at him like he is crazy.

"What?" he said stopping.

"Nothing, it is just you told me to stay here and if you didn't just notice, I can't go anywhere." I told him. He smirked again and continued exiting the room. A few minutes later he came back in with Valentina, Jasmine, and Sophia following.

"This sure doesn't look like just Valentina but I don't mind at all." I said. "Hello everyone"

"Chloe, I am so happy you are awake" Sophia said very excited.

"Me too" I said smiling.

"Yea I was very worried." Jasmine added.

"Thank you" I never noticed how weird it is to talk to people when you are lying on a bed like you are chained down.

"Now Chloe, how are you feeling?" Valentina asked.

"Well, besides not being able to get out of bed and all the bandages on my body, I am doing just fine." I told her.

"Ok, well slide out slowly and if it still hurts and you can't walk then Alek can carry you." Valentina ordered.

"I will be fine." I told them, I slid out but when I went to stand I collapsed on the floor, now sitting on my knees. Alek was instantly by my side.

"I'm good, I am good." I said. Alek helped me up but he didn't need to carry me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" he asked. I smiled.

"It isn't that I don't want you to, it is that I don't need you to." I answered. He smiled back at me, kissed me on the cheek and I sat down on the couch. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed the food. We both sat on the couch and had a very quiet breakfast. Jasmine and Sophia kept exchanging looks, probably because me and Alek were sitting very close together. When we finished Alek and Sophia took the plates to the sink while Jasmine sat and talked with me.

**Sophia's POV**

Gosh I feel so bad I couldn't be there for Chloe. Ryan and I would have never let that happen. I wanted to talk to Alek about this. I got just the chance when we took the plates.

"So, um, what is going through your head about this big brother?" I asked him, he looked a little uncomfortable.

"I just can't believe this happened to her" he said.

"It isn't your fault, and she seems to be taking it better than you are." I told him. I feel bad for Alek too.

"I know" Alek answered me. Then Valentina came over to us.

"Alek, she will be a lot better tomorrow, don't worry." She said. She must have been listening to us. I sighed and turned my attention back to Alek.

"Come on, let's go" I said to him, I walked back over to Chloe with Alek following close behind.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Chloe asked, she sounded happy to me.

"Well first you are going to call your mom." Jasmine said handing a phone to Chloe.

"Oops, not again." Chloe said dialing her mom's number.

**Chloe's POV (**_**Just the phone call**_**)**

"_Hello?" _my mom answered.

"_Hi mom, it is Chloe" _I told her.

"_Chloe where have you been? I have been so worried I didn't even think about asking Amy." _She said. That means I can use Amy instead of Jasmine.

"_I slept over at Amy's house, we had stayed up late so we decided to have a sleep over and we had so much fun I forgot to call" _I added.

"_Ok, can I talk to Amy?" _she asked. Uh oh, um now I need an excuse.

"_She is in the bathroom." _I said. I hope she will believe it.

"_Ok, have her call when she is out, love you._" My mom said.

"_Ok and implied."_ I answered hanging up. Well that could have been worse.

**Alek's POV**

It was fun to watch Chloe talk on the phone. She got nervous when she told her mom she slept over at Amy's. It was priceless.

"Ok, now that is over what should we do?" Chloe asked giving the phone to Sophia.

"Now you call Amy." Sophia said giving the phone back to Chloe.

"Ugh" ha, that was me; I am getting annoyed with all the phone calls. Chloe looked like she was going to hit my shoulder but it would hurt her more.

"Snap" She said kind of loud. I wasn't in the mood to listen in so I just sat there. I was broke away from my thought when Chloe started asking me a question.

"Can both Paul and Amy come over and hang out with us?" she asked giving me the cutest most pleading face she could make. How could I say no to her?

"Yes" Jasmine, Sophia, and I said at the same time, it was creepy. The two girls sounded more excited than I did but I wasn't up for Mai question guy (Paul obviously).

"Yey!" Chloe exclaimed. I heard Amy say she would be there in a few minutes. When she hung up she turned to me.

"Be nice" She commanded.

**I wander what will happen when they come over. Haha I know! But you will have to wait till tomorrow night to find out. Tomorrow is the last day of tryouts but then it all comes down to if I make the team or not. I will try doing lots of updating over the weekend. I am sorry for the shorter chapter today, I am sort of tired. Oh and I want to say a big THANK YOU to all the reviews. I really am happy for them. Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK so we are on our…what…16nth chapter...yea 16nth. I am incredibly happy at the progress I made and still am making. But I am sad to say I am running out of ideas. I don't think I will stop the story yet because I think I can make more things happen in this story. Also I want to say thank you again to those who have reviewed.**

**Jasmine's POV**

I laughed a little when Chloe told Alek to be nice. Alek can be nice but if Paul annoys him a lot Alek will get angry. Everybody saw how worried he was when Chloe was gone, everybody but Chloe. Hmm, so back to relationships, we still have to get Sophia and Ryan together, I have a plan.

"Hey Sophia, why don't you ask Ryan to come over as well?" I asked her. She perked up in surprise.

"Yea, he is just as much a friend as Amy and Paul" Alek added.

"Um…ok" Sophia answered shyly; she gave me a glare and took the phone to her room to make the call. I hope she knows her room isn't sound proof so every Mai in this apartment can hear her.

"Hey um girls" Alek started.

"Yea?" we all answered.

"Who wants to know a secret?" Alek asked.

"Just get on with it." I told him

"Ok, Ryan actually likes Sophia, but you can't tell him I told you" Alek said, he sounded nervous about how this will go but he didn't show much of it.

"That's perfect!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Why? Or how?" Alek asked.

"Well duh, Sophia likes Ryan" I stated.

"Oh, well ok, and why didn't I know?" Alek said asking another question.

"Because she didn't want you to know." Chloe told Alek.

"He said he will be here in a few minutes." Sophia said to us walking out of her room.

"Ok" I said, _knock knock_ that must be Amy and Paul. Alek moved over to sit next to Chloe, closer anyway. Chloe whispered something in his ear but I couldn't hear.

"Hello" I greeted Amy and Paul.

"Hi Jasmine" Amy said with excitement. Paul just waved. I let them in and directed them to the couch.

"Hi everyone" Amy added.

"Hi" they all said at the same time.

"First things first, Paul we don't want any deaths today, so don't ask Alek questions about the Mai." Chloe told him

"What about Jas…" I cut him off.

"Or Jasmine" I said to them. Sophia laughed at me referring to myself.

"Fine" Paul huffed. Amy had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Amy?" Chloe asked.

"I just can't believe they did this to you" Amy said, she was about to cry.

"Amy, it wasn't just the plain old order, Brian's dad did this to me." Chloe told her.

"Oh my gosh" Amy said covering her mouth in shock.

"Where is he now?" Paul spoke up.

"He is dead, just like his son." I told them.

"Did he say why he did this to you?" Amy asked.

**Alek's POV**

When Amy brought up this question it seemed easy enough to answer.

"Oh…just the usual I am the Unitor and need to be killed stuff." Chloe answered. I know her and that was defiantly not the whole thing. She is sitting right next to me and I felt her tense up. Nobody else knew though.

"Chloe can I go talk to you real quick? I can carry you if you want." I asked.

"I am getting better and I don't need to be carried, and yes I will come." Chloe said to me. I helped her up and led her to my room, which is sound proof. I closed the door and let her sit down on the bed and she talked first.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"That wasn't the whole thing, why did he do that to you? What did he say to you?" I questioned getting a little frustrated.

"He…he said…" Chloe stuttered, a single tear slid down her cheek. What did I just do? I walked over to the bed and sat with her.

"Chloe please, I just want to know." I pleaded. I took my hand and rubbed the tears off of her cheeks with my thumb.

"He said it was for killing Brian." Chloe told me. But she didn't kill him, I gasped at the realization.

"But you didn't kill him." I said standing up.

"He didn't know that, and it is too late to tell him anyway so what does it matter." Chloe said standing up and heading for the door. I grabbed her hand; I would have hurt her arm if I grabbed it, and stopped her.

"Why did you say you killed him?" I asked taking the crying girl back to my bed.

"I didn't say that I did." She choked out.

"Ok, why didn't you tell him that it wasn't you?" I reworded the question.

"Because…he would have killed you…then came back for me anyway…one less death makes everything better." She said crying even harder. This is all my fault, I was right.

"This is my entire fault" I whispered standing up once again.

"Alek it isn't." Chloe told me.

"Tell me why it is not! You died because I killed Brian!" I yelled. She looked a little taken back. I was furious, and then punched my wall. It left a big dent.

"Because it was my choice! Nothing you could have done would have stopped me from taking the blame! He would have killed you." She whispered the last part. I walked back over to her and knelt down in front of her then took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I just…don't like seeing you in this much pain…I was very worried. I could live without you." I told her. She pulled one hand away to wipe the rest of the tears.

"How worried?" She asked looking me in the eyes. I smiled.

"So much I can't explain it, I could sleep, couldn't eat, I just sat by the bed and waited for you to wake up." I told her, and she smiled at this.

"But you didn't know how long it would take me to take up." Chloe said to me confused.

"No I didn't, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." I added.

"Come on, I think Ryan is here." I commented. I held her hand as she got up. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of my bedroom. I led her to the couch and she sat down first. I sat down and everybody stared at us in silence.

"That room may be sound proof but I know the sound of a wall getting punched. Would you like to explain?" Jasmine asked.

"No we're good." I smiled and looked at Chloe. I kissed her cheek and saw her blush, everybody was watching.

"Ok then." Sophia said.

"Hello Ryan" Chloe greeted.

"So what happened while we were gone?" I asked.

"Nothing, Ryan just got here and before we were sorting out the sounds we could hear." Sophia told me. Amy had a weird look on her face.

"Chloe, have you been, crying?" Amy asked. Chloe shifted in her seat.

"Um, how can you tell?" Chloe asked her.

"I have known you since you came to San Francisco. Tell me what happened." Amy said to us, she was now glaring me in the eye.

"Later" Chloe told her, than looked at me, I looked back in to Chloe's eyes. They were full of worry and pain.

"Ok! So what should we do?" Jasmine interrupted.

"How bout we watch a movie?" Paul suggested.

Everybody agreed with 'ok', 'sure', or 'good idea'. Then someone else said wait. It was Jasmine.

"What?" Paul asked and Amy hit is arm. Jasmine obviously meant the plan to get Sophia and Ryan together. I didn't want to take forever; I wanted to watch a movie with Chloe. I am going to get on with it.

"Sophia, Ryan likes you," I said both their eyes widened, "Ryan, Sophia likes you back. Good, good" Amy pushed them to the love seat and they sat right next to each other. Sophia blushed, and Ryan looked nervous.

"That was totally not the plan but whatever; it seemed to work for now. Oh and Sophia, Alek knows that you like Ryan, and Ryan we all know that you like Sophia." Jasmine stated.

"You said try something to get you two together." I directed that to Ryan and shrugged. I leaned back and but my arm around Chloe gently. I think it was cute how she was cornered on the arm of the couch and me on the other side. It looked like Chloe liked it though because she rested her head on my shoulder. Jasmine pushed in the DVD and then hit play. Amy and Paul were sitting on the other couch which just led Jasmine to have to sit on the same couch as me and Chloe.

"I so need a boyfriend." Jasmine mumbled. Everyone heard and laughed a little.

"She is right; we got to find her a boyfriend." Chloe added.

After that we watched the movie. I am not sure what it was called. There were a series of gasps, laughs, and kissing during the romantic part. Ryan hasn't kissed Sophia, which I totally fine with me, but he did have his arm around her. Jasmine would cover her eyes anytime she saw Chloe and I kiss. I found it funny. I don't see why Amy and Paul's kissing didn't disturb her though. The next movie I see with Chloe, well we will be alone for starters.

**Good chapter I hope. Lots of dialogue too. I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I was super tired and had a LOT of homework. Today I had finished my homework, cleaned my room and typed this chapter. I am again very thankful for all the reviews, and can't wait to see what you say next. I will try to have the next chapter up tonight, but no promises. I don't have soccer on Monday, but I will find out if I made the team. We can go from there.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sigh, I am tired. I hope you like this chapter. I seriously don't know where I am going with this. If you think I should continue or end this please review. I might just need some time off of writing. Maybe I have written too much in a short time. I don't know, but I might take a week or two off after this, just write down ideas that could go in. I need your input.**

**Alek's POV **_**(the next day)**_

I sat on her roof all night. I thought about a way to ask her out. Love is a big mystery. Mai love is a bigger mystery. She is also a riddle just waiting to be solved. A riddle that only one has the answer to. That one person, that one Mai, could make her happy forever. How would I know it is me? How would I ever know that she loves me back? Does she love me as much as I love her? I don't know why I doubt myself. Would she have taken the blame if she didn't love me? Or am I just a dear friend of hers, like Paul or Amy. But if I was just a friend, would she have kissed me? Would she be my girlfriend if she was just a friend?

I sat there, hours on end. Didn't sleep, didn't do anything but stare at the stars all night doubting myself. What she told me yesterday confused me. She is the Unitor and has a duty to full fill. She can't give away a life for some protector. There are plenty of other Mai, like Jasmine, who can protect her.

I watched as the sun rose. It shined like her hair. That one girl, the one girl filled my mind. No other Mai girl in the entire world could give me the love she kept hidden in her heart. Chloe King took my heart and I will never take it back.

"Good morning" I heard. I jumped up and realized it was just Mrs. King talking to Chloe. I heard Chloe yawn and get out of bed.

"I will be down for breakfast in just a minute." Chloe told her mother. I knew she was going to come up here. I needed to ask her some questions.

"Good morning Alek" Chloe said as she was climbing onto my roof.

"Hello" I answered. As Chloe sat down she had a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She wondered.

"Can I ask you some things?" I asked.

"Sure, anything" She stated.

"What do I mean to you? Who am I to you?" I'm wondering now. She looked a little hurt by this question.

"Alek, you are…everything to me. My best friend, my boyfriend, my protector…my lover." She said, her eyes screamed with love, whatever that means. I breathed in, nodded and started my next question.

"Why did you die for me?" I questioned.

"Because it made one less death, I already told you." Chloe said looking down at her feet.

"There is more than that, I can tell." I told her. I need the rest of it.

"Because I…I wouldn't have been able to live without you. I love you." Chloe said. Is she embarrassed? I put my finger under her chin and looked her in the eyes, then smiled.

"Chloe, do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?" She smiled at what I just said.

"How long?" She asked. I think she already knows but she wants to hear me say it.

"Sense I met you, what two years ago. I love you too." I said. We both smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Just one short loving kiss.

"See you later Alek." She said climbing back into her window. Gosh, she is still a mystery, but I am in love with her. Darn I forgot to ask her on a date, just how great is that?

**Sophia's POV**

I was so excited for today. Last night when Ryan was saying good bye he asked me on a date! I obviously said yes. So today I call Amy and Chloe to the apartment, Jasmine lives here to I didn't need to call. They would be over at about 12:30 to help me get ready and calm down. I was nervous, excited and anxious.

_12:30_

_Knock knock…_they are here! I ran over to Jasmine's closed door.

"Jasmine they are here!" I yelled knocking on her door a few times, than I dashed out to the front door. I swung it open to see Chloe and Amy standing there.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Hello" Amy said.

"Hi Sophia" Chloe added.

"Come on, I really need help." I told them. I grabbed their hands and pulled them to my room.

"Hello Chloe and Amy" Jasmine greeted them.

"Hi Jasmine" they said simultaneously.

"Now what do I wear?" I asked nervously.

"First let's start off with questions. Is this your first date?" Amy asked.

"Ok, and yes" I answered.

"K, where is he taking you?" Jasmine asked next.

"Didn't say. He said it isn't formal or fancy. More casual." I told them

"That makes it easier to pick an outfit." Amy said to me.

"Come on, let's see what you have." Chloe said to everyone. I walked over to my closet and started digging through for something to wear, something cute, something impressive. I pulled out a blue V-neck blouse that had a gray flower imprinted on the side. I showed it to the three girls lined up on my bed.

"That is cute" Amy squealed.

"Yea!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I agree" Chloe said a little loud.

"Ok, now to find something to go with it." Amy stated. Amy walked over to me and pulled a pair of gray jeans out of my dresser. She gave them to me and mumbled perfect, then pushed me over to the bathroom. I showered and put the clothes on. I walked out and everybody stopped to look at me.

"It is beautiful." Jasmine stated.

"Nice job Amy" Chloe complemented and high fived Amy.

"Now for your hair and make-up" Amy said.

"Wait, no make-up, natural beauty" Chloe told her.

"Ok" Amy agreed. These three best friends of mine are helping me a lot. It was now 2:40 and Ryan picks me up at 4. Jasmine dried my hair and straightened it. Amy then brushed it all out. We walked over to the mirror and I have to say I looked awesome. We had about an hour to kill so we walked to the kitchen to talk.

**Ryan's POV**

I have to say I was a little nervous for the date. I am hoping she will like it. I also couldn't wait to learn more about her. All I know is that she is 14, what she looks like, and that she is British. I see why she slaps a lot of human boys; British girls tend to be liked in America. That's another thing, I hope I won't say something wrong and get slapped. According to Alek she likes me back, and I trust Alek. It was 3:40 so I had to head over to the apartment. I was wearing a sleek black button down shirt and blue jeans that didn't have any holes from roof jumping. I am only 15 so I haven't been in any major fights. When I was walking out the door I was stopped by Alek jumping down from my roof.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi, I know you have to go pick up my little sister, but just saying if she comes home crying or hurt in anyway…you will be hurt 10 times that much. Got it?" Alek threatened. I would never hurt her.

"Got it, but you have it all wrong if you think I would hurt her." I told him. I walked pass him and into my car. I drove over to the apartment and went upstairs. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling around in there. When the door opened I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Sophia was amazingly beautiful. I can't describe how I felt.

**READ TOP BOLD! I did that just in case people don't. Answer anything it says to and I won't have to write this boldness. I have to continue the story, I like it myself. We will see how the date goes in the next chapter. I also would like to apologize for the lack of chapters this weekend. I was busy cleaning the house, which of course my parents made me do. Till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story just puts it self together as I go along. I won't hold you up right here, thank you for the reviews and now let us go see haw the date goes.**

**Sophia's POV**

Ryan looked so handsome.

"Hello Sophia" He greeted

"Hi" I choked out, he smiled and I could tell he knew I was nervous.

"Come on, let's go" Ryan said nicely. He put out his hand and I put mine in his. As he led me out the door I looked back at the three girls watching me leave. They winked and put their thumbs up for approval. I looked forward and then to Ryan. As we walked through the hall way in silence Alek walked up to us.

"Hello you two, have fun tonight, but not too much." He said to us. I noticed Alek glaring at Ryan and I had to stop it.

"Thank you, see ya later Alek" I said pulling Ryan and I away.

"What was that about?" I asked Ryan.

"Oh nothing, just a big brother protecting his little sister." He answered.

"Did Alek give you grief about taking me out?" I questioned.

"Maybe a little" he told me. I laughed a little and he smiled. We walked towards the elevator in another silence, but it wasn't awkward. We got in the elevator and had stopped after one floor, then an elderly woman got in with us.

"Looks to me as if you two young fellas are going on a date" the woman said.

"Yes we are" Ryan told her.

"Have fun, you make a cute couple" She said, and I blushed at that. The bell rang and Ryan, I and the elevator walked into the lobby. The woman was nice and I have to say I wouldn't mind being Ryan's girlfriend, he seemed nice.

"Come on, car's out front." He told me leading me to the front door. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. I smiled and got in, and then he went around and got in the driver's seat.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked. He looked at me a second before putting his focus back on the road and smiling.

"Nope, but I am positive you will like it." Ryan told me, I am sure I will like it too. Wait, he is only 15 and can drive, that's not right.

"Ryan…if you are only 15…how can you drive?" I asked.

"I have my ways" he said and smirked. I smiled and shook my head. We continued driving for a few more minutes until we arrived at a park.

"We are here, sort of." Ryan said. He got out of the car and came around to open mine for me. I got out and he took my hand then started leading me through the vacant park. It was quite pretty; there were some flowers, very soft grass, and tall beautiful trees. When I looked forward we took a few steps and stopped. I gasped at the sight before me. There was a picnic blanket set out; it had a vase with one single pink rose in it. Then a classic picnic basket on one corner and a cooler one the other.

"You did all this for me?" I asked sweetly turning to him.

"Anything for you" he said turning to me and taking my other hand in his. We smiled, went back to one hand and walked towards the blanket.

"It truly is beautiful" I told him. We both kneeled down on the blanket and Ryan opened the basket. He pulled out a salad container, a spaghetti container, and two water's from the cooler. Then he took out two plates and two roles of silverware. The containers kept the food cold and the other warm, cool right?

The rest of the night was amazing. We talked, laughed and ate some of the best food I have ever tasted. Best first date and best guy ever. Ryan was amazing.

**Jasmine's POV (**_**right when Sophia left for the date)**_

We three girls were so happy for Sophia. She was going to have an amazing night. If Ryan and Sophia's love was anything like Alek and Chloe's, then it would always be full of love. Those kinds of loves are what the world needs, love that will never break. Right when the door closed we turned around to face each other in a circle.

"Eeeeeep! They are so cute together!" Amy squealed…very very loudly.

"Amy, Amy, we all know that is true but seriously that hurt our ears" Chloe told her. Chloe and I had covered our ears when Amy did that.

"Sorry, I forgot about your super Mai hearing" Amy apologized.

"So everyone agrees they are going to be together forever?" Chloe checked.

"Just like you and Alek" I confirmed, and then me and Amy watched Chloe blush. We didn't notice Alek come in until he put his arm around Chloe.

"Just like me and Chloe" Alek confirmed again. It just made Chloe blush even more. Alek kissed her on the cheek, which made me pretend to gag and Amy to squeal.

"Wait…you walked pass them…what did you do?" I questioned. I am thinking of a million different things he could have done, half good, half bad.

"Nothing" he said throwing the ones free arm up in surrender. Chloe and Amy exchanged glances then used their super best friend powers and realized something at the same time. I was confused and so lost, but their eyes lit up. Chloe escaped from Alek's arm and Amy stepped forward, all in one fluent moment. They were standing in front of Alek now.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" they yelled at the exact same time. Oh, that was it, how do they do that?

"Calm down and I will tell you," Alek paused, "well, they were holding hands, talking and laughing" he told us. Amy squealed for what seemed like the hundredth time and then we three girls jumped up in down in excitement. Alek just look annoyed, he shook he head and walked away. We laughed at that and continued talking about what could of or might have happened on the date.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I would have made the whole chapter the date, but I am not into the whole "dating thing" so I can't describe it. I found out I made the soccer team, I will try my hardest to get chapters done still but I want to say sorry if I don't. I forgot I had three songs on file on my computer that I could work on. I hope you liked the chapter of my song fic today. If I don't get a chapter done one day then I probably updated my song fiction story thing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I have a three day weekend and hopefully I can get in more updates. Please read my song fiction story book thing. Ok so, um, read, now.**

**Alek's POV**

What makes girls so excited and involved in other peoples dating? It is weird and I don't know what I would do if I saw a group of guys doing it. I still need to ask out Chloe to a classic movie date. Number two things on my list, first is protecting her, for assassins and other guys. I walked to my room while I heard the girls still chatting about boys and dating, annoying right? I swear if Ryan doesn't anything…wrong to Sophia he will pay. I have known him for a long time, but Sophia is my sister, I won't let anything happen to her. I sat in my room for about 10 minutes until I heard the front door open. I jumped off my bed and walked quickly out to the living room. Sophia was home and Ryan was leaving. Everybody including me said good bye to him before he walked out of the apartment. Right when the door closed the girls started shooting Sophia down with questions.

"How was the date?" Jasmine asked.

"Are you in loooove?" Amy asked quite loudly.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, oh Chloe. I know I am in love. I stood behind the three questioning girls. I need to save Sophia now.

"Hold on and maybe she will answer some questions." I told them.

"Thank you Alek, and for your question I am perfectly fine" Sophia said to me, how did she know I was going to ask her that?

"Ok, Jasmine, it was great, amazing, wonderful, beautiful…" Sophia continued, Jasmine beckoned her to get on with it.

"Sorry, ok, Amy…I am not going to answer that." She told them. I laughed and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Why not?" Amy wined.

"Mostly because I am still not sure, I don't know completely how I feel. I pretty sure I like him though" Sophia answered walking over to the kitchen. The three girls followed her over there and sat on stools around the counter.

"Ok" Amy said.

"Love can be a difficult thing" Chloe said, she looked over to me and smiled, I smiled back. I knew what she meant, the whole love triangle thing, deadly kissing, everything until we became a couple.

"Yes it is, yes it is" I replied.

"Hello? Still the only one without a boyfriend here" Jasmine said waving her arms in the air.

"Well I am pretty sure Alek doesn't have a boyfriend" Sophia said, all the girls laughed, very hard. I shot them a glance and they went quiet with just smirks on their faces. I shook my head and spoke up.

"The smirks are mine and nobody can take them" I said walking over to them and standing next to Chloe.

"Now Chloe, um…we talked, laughed, ate very good food, and was in a very romantic place." The answerer told them. They all smiled and seemed satisfied.

"Ok, how about a sleep over? I am sure you parents wouldn't mind right." Jasmine asked. It was a little dark outside, but how could I put up with four girls talking all night?

"I will call" Chloe said.

"Same hold on" Amy added. The two girls took out their phone and called their moms.

**Chloe's phone call… (Chloe=Bold, **_**Meredith=bold italics**_**)**

"**Hey mom"**

"_**Hello Chloe, where are you?"**_

"**At Jasmine's house, I wanted to ask you something"**

"_**Ok"**_

"**Can I sleep over? It will be me, Sophia, Jasmine, and Amy"**

"_**What about Alek?"**_

"**He…is…here, but I promise you he won't bother us. Sophia just got back from her first date; we will be talking about that mostly. He will probably be in his room"**

"_**Ok, you can, but I want him nowhere near your sleeping bag"**_

"**MOM!"**

"_**I know I know, I trust you. Have fun sweetie"**_

"_**Thank you, I love you.**_

"**Implied**_**."**_

_**End **_**of conversation (I'm not doing Amy's and I am pretending they have stuff to sleep over)**

"All set" Chloe told us.

"Wonderful" I said putting my arm around her pulling Chloe close to me.

"Yea, not so fast. I told my mom you won't be bothering us, and while I am sleeping over she wants you not anywhere close to me," She said, and paused, "especially not this close" Chloe told me looking at the lack of space between us. I frowned at the news, I saw this coming.

"Fine" I gave up. I kissed Chloe on the lips quick and went to my room.

**Sophia's POV**

"All good here too" Amy squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jasmine said excitedly. We all squealed after that, and then jumped up and down together.

"HEY!" we heard Alek yell from his room. Us four girls broke out laughing at his command.

"Come on, let's go set up the bedroom" Jasmine said still laughing a little.

"Which room are we using?" Chloe asked. She looked between me and Jasmine with a confused expression.

"Mine" Jasmine answered.

"Ok, let's go" I said shooing them to the room. We stopped in the hall way to grab some sleeping bags from the closet. I was so excited for tonight. We took everything into Jasmine's room. We put the sleeping bags down around on the floor, but it was arranged so we could all see each other.

"So, we need to find out how to get Jasmine a boyfriend" Amy started.

"I want one, but my mom wouldn't ever let me have one" Jasmine said.

"Well, maybe she would if it is somebody she does approve of, like one who is responsible" Chloe stated.

"Someone, intelligent" I added

"Someone strong and protective" Amy added on.

"That would certainly do it, but where do we find a guy like that?" Jasmine asked. I actually had a friend moving here, a guy friend. He was just a friend, and he is all of those things. I haven't told anybody yet, but I will tell these girls now.

"Who wants to hear where we will?" I asked everyone, they all had a confused look on their face.

"Tell us!" Amy exclaimed.

"I have a friend, a Mai guy, who is all of those things" I told them, but they don't know the rest of it.

"Ok, how are we going to meet a friend who lives across the country?" Chloe asked. I smirked.

"He is actually moving from New York to San Francisco. His family was sent over to the San Francisco pride to help guard the Unitor here." I said pointing to Chloe.

"Cool, but why are they moving?" Amy asked.

"Well the family is a strong, protective family. His name is William by the way." I told them.

"Awesome!" Jasmine said loudly, it wasn't exactly screaming, but enough for Alek to come in. Yea, Alek came stomping through the door.

"What is so awesome Jasmine? What is so awesome that I can hear it through your sound proof room?" he questioned.

"Hello, aren't you interrupting something Alek?" I asked smirking; I had a plan of words.

"Not that I am aware of, but I want answers." He told us, plopping down on Chloe's sleeping bag right next to her. Chloe cleared her throat and pushed Alek over. He was lying on his side, but got up and still sat as close to Chloe as he was before. Chloe scooted over and Alek smirked, Chloe was going to listen to her mom. When Alek scooted closer, Chloe got up and pulled the sleeping bag from under him. We all laughed and Chloe was the one who was now smirking.

"Not on my sleeping bag" she told him.

"Any way, are you going to tell me what is awesome?" Alek continued sitting back up rubbing his back.

"None of your business" Amy told him. When Alek raised his eyes brows Amy jumped behind Jasmine, she was totally scared of him. He smirked and glared around at us.

"Well Alek," I started getting up and walking to him, "you wouldn't have been able to hear us unless you had your door open, correct?" I said.

"So what" he said.

"Close it" I commanded.

"What if I don't want to" Alek remarked.

"That's means you are listening to us, which means you already know what we said, which means you had another reason for coming in here" I stated.

"No it doesn't" he replied looking down at me, he was taller than me.

"Why?" I asked. His expressions changed, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He turned around and walked out of Jasmines room. Ha, got him.

"You broke Alek" Chloe stated walking up behind me.

"Yes I did, but he will be back" I told them. When I walked back over everybody exchanged high fives and sat back on their own sleeping bags. We continued talking about William, boys in general, gossip, and our school.

**Alek's POV**

She got to me. My little sister just got into my brain with all her smart remarks. That is me and always will be, she can't do that. I got beat by Chloe too, well I could have won but I gave up. We were in front of people and she was just listening to her mom. But I will do something about Sophia's little game; I will get her for that…

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this, I got stuck. I hope you read my new song fics and new story. Review! Review! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Haven't updated this story in a while…so here. I have soccer all this week so I will try to get as much done as possible. Congrats to myself for getting on my 20****th**** chapter.**

**Sophia's POV**

Last night we talked till about two in the morning. We had a good night, it was fun. I woke up last apparently, and everybody else was whispering. I yawned and stretched before they even noticed.

"Good morning, come on let's go eat breakfast" Jasmine greeted. We all agreed that we were hungry and got out of our sleeping bags. When we walked to the kitchen Alek was in the living room watching some basketball game.

"Thought you girls would never wake up" he commented. I looked over at the time and it said 11:56, my mouth dropped open. Then I thought I sleep past that time so I shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jasmine, make me some breakfast?" Alek asked. We all laughed, and he stared at us confused.

"We aren't going to eat here, we're going to the coffee shop" I concluded. The three other girls nodded and we all walked to Jasmines room.

"Chloe you or Amy can use the guest room to get ready, and then there is the bathroom. We will use our own rooms. Here are your bags" Jasmine said handing the girls their bags with their clothes. Everybody split into the rooms and got ready.

_10 minutes later…_

We all met up in the kitchen. Me and Jasmine grabbed our keys for the apartment, said goodbye to Alek, and left the building. We talked and laughed with people staring at us in the elevator and lobby. The people's stares made us laugh harder. On our way to the coffee shop a car came zooming past and almost ran over Chloe.

"Chloe!" Amy screeched. Jasmine tackled Chloe out of the way to the car. We were breathing heavily but happy it missed Chloe.

"You ok?" I asked helping Chloe up while Amy helped up Jasmine.

"Yea I think so" she stuttered out. We could all tell she was a little shocked, and surprised that the car never slowed. Jasmine ordered me to call Alek to inform him what had happened. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

**Phone call… (Sophia=**normal,** Alek=**_italics_**)**

"Alek! Get to the coffee shop now!"

"_What happened?"_

"Chloe almost got ran over by a car, Jasmine saved her but she is a little shocked"

"_On my way"_

**Really short phone call over…**

We continued talking to Chloe to make sure she was ok. When we got to the shop we sat down at a table and Alek was there in seconds.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" he said bombarding all of us with questions.

"Come down Alek" Jasmine ordered. He pulled up a chair next to Chloe's watching her every move. She just sat there, staring off into nowhere. There was an empty glance in her eye, and the only movement was her breathing. Alek grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little, she didn't respond. He put her hand back on her leg and stood up running his fingers through his hair.

"This is all my fault, I should have been there" Alek mumbled.

"Alek stop it isn't" Amy told him.

"It is!" he yelled leaning on the table glaring at Amy. His fist was clenching and claws about to come out. Suddenly Chloe's hand shot up gabbing Alek's arm.

"Don't" Chloe spit out. She pulled Alek back making him fall into the empty chair he was in before. Chloe never looked anywhere else; she was still staring into the same place. Amy, Jasmine, Alek and I were watching her waiting for her to move. Her hand was still gripping Alek's are, but her hand was tightened up, just enough before it would actually hurt him.

"Chloe, is everything alright?" I asked nervously. No response, I was scared.

"Let's get her home, Valentina should know about this" Jasmine told us all. Alek helped Chloe up but the grip on his arm never loosened. When we got a little ways away from the coffee shop we got Chloe to let go of Alek's arm, then he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the apartment. I walked next to Alek looking at Chloe sometimes, she looked a little scared. When we got there Jasmine unlocked the door in a hurrying manner and opened. Alek took the shocked girl to the couch and set her down while I ran to get Valentina. I burst through her door not caring if I get in trouble.

"Valentina come quick!" I yelled pulling the pride leader from her desk. I let go of her when she was out of her seat. Valentina followed me to the living room where Chloe sat on the couch staring at nothing. Alek stood behind the couch looking at her, Amy was nervously tapping her fingers on the arm of a chair she was sitting on, and Jasmine was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"What's wrong" I questioned, I said it a little forceful and loud. Everybody looked at me for a second and then put their attention back on Chloe.

"She was hit with a special dart. I have heard about them, the darts are very rare. They are also very small and most people don't take notice of them. The victims do what Chloe is doing; they have no emotion, and stare into a non-existing place." Valentina informed us. Jasmine walked over to the living room and kneeled down in front of Chloe. She snapped her fingers in front of Chloe's face, nothing happened.

"But I had pushed her out of the way; I was in front of her. How would the dart hit her?" Jasmine asked standing up next to her mom.

"There are two guns in the world known to be able to control their darts. They belong to the Order, and if the Order wants it to hit the Unitor than it will." Valentina told her daughter.

"Wait, at the coffee shop Chloe grabbed my arm with force and said 'don't'" Alek reminded the woman.

"The victims can only move a small movement if the person feels a loved one is in danger. They hear very little and say few words." Our pride leader taught us. I am learning a lot today…

"So when it is taking effect the person can still walk and talk?" I asked.

"Correct" Jasmine's mom replied "Now let us get to work, we have to find the dart. It is fatal to humans right away, but Mai have twenty four hours." Oh my gosh, I wish she would have said that first. Alek lifted Chloe up hen too her to the medical table. He laid her down while Valentina and Jasmine started searching Chloe. They mostly staid at her shoulders, back, and stomach. I sat in the living room, while Amy was calling Paul in the guest room. Alek came over and sat next to me.

**Ooooo, cliff hanger. I hate those, I am sorry I don't even know why I do this to you. Um…soccer was canceled today so I got to work on this (there was a storm). I hope you enjoyed it, review please, and I am still looking for song reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yep, another chapter, I update fast don't you agree? I don't know, I am thinking of what needs to happen. I feel weird cause all the writers are saying they write down Ideas, and then I just type and it comes to me. Well, here's the story, or the uh…new chapter.**

**Alek's POV**

I am mad, I should have been there. Ugh, why can't the bad things happen to me? Chloe doesn't deserve this. I sat down hoping I could stay calm but it wasn't working. I was nervously tapping my foot, and playing with my fingers. Sophia didn't really show her nervousness much but I knew she was. It has now been 3 hours sense Chloe could have been shot. 21 hours to find a tiny little dart in Chloe's body. I don't even know how long Valentina and Jasmine have been searching, but I needed to go check.

"How is she?" I asked nervously, I hope they find it soon.

"She still has a dart somewhere in her; they must have used the smallest one they had. It could have been the size of a fly for all we know." Valentina fill me in. I growled quietly and walked back to the living room.

"Alek, can Paul come over? He is Chloe's friend too" Amy asked me. I don't really want him here, but she is right. Paul is Chloe's friend, and I am sure she would want to see him. He will want to know how she is doing. Wow, this nervousness is getting to me.

"One Mai question and he is out" I responded. Amy nodded and went to finish the phone conversation. She walked out a minute or two later.

"He is coming, thank you Alek" Amy said. This time I nodded and then looked dawn at my feet.

"She'll be ok Alek" Sophia said trying to comfort me.

"I know" I mumbled. Sophia knew she couldn't do anything to comfort me. Chloe is my girlfriend, the one I love, the Unitor and I am her protector. I should have saved her. Even though Jasmine is her protector too, she wasn't at that time; she was a friend to Chloe then. About ten minutes later Paul knocked on the door. Amy walked sadly over to the door to let him in. I noticed how she dragged her feet on the way there.

"Hi Paul" Sophia greeted without any enthusiasm.

"Hello" he responded and sat on the love seat with Amy. He nodded his head to me and looked at his feet. It is a depressing setting.

"Do you think Chloe will be ok?" Amy mumbled out. I frowned and noticed her eyes were tearing up.

"I think she will be fine" I told her. I didn't sound very confidant, I hope she didn't track that. Everyone sat there in silence. It wasn't as much as awkward as a worried silence. Sophia and I were listening to the conversation between Valentina and Jasmine with our super Mai hearing. It was all about Chloe's health and how to help her. Amy and Paul didn't know what we were doing and didn't know why every now and then we perked up from some of the two women's words. After about 20 minutes of that we got a phone call.

"Get that now Alek!" I heard Jasmine scream from the other room. I ran to the kitchen to answer the phone.

**Phone call… (Sorry about all the phone calls, it just fits in) (Alek=**normal,** Mrs. King=**_italics_**)**

"Hello?"

"_Hi this is Mrs. King, may I please speak to Chloe?"_

"Um…she is busy"

"_Is this Alek?"_

"Yes..."

"_Oh, ok. And what would she be busy with?"_

"Whatever the girls are doing"

"_Would you happen to know by any chance what they are doing?"_

"No, I don't even think they are here right now. They might have went to the mall or something"

"_Ok, thank you. I will try her cell phone."_

"You're welcome, bye"

"_Bye"_

**Phone call over…Alek's POV still**

Woh that was close. I forgot about Chloe's mom, and now Chloe's cell phone will never stop ringing. This is going to be annoying. I hung up the phone and walked back over to the living room sitting back down where I was before.

"Who was that?" Paul asked. I bet even in this situation he is hoping it is some Mai.

"Mrs. King" I told them. At the name Amy sat up and looked at me.

"What did she want?" Amy asked

"To talk to Chloe" I answered

"And you said…" Sophia added

"She was doing something with you girls, maybe at the mall." I retold.

"She believed you?" Amy asked

"Doesn't completely sound like it, Chloe's phone is ringing" Sophia said. I listened and heard it but I knew Paul and Amy couldn't hear.

"Oh" Paul mumbled. It had been a while sense I checked on Chloe, I am going to go.

"I will be right back" I excused myself. Sophia looked more worried than Paul but Amy seemed to be more worried than her. If people knew how scared I was for her they would call me most worried. I walked over to Jasmine and Valentina. They were exhausted.

"Find it yet?" I asked

"Alek you would know when we find it" Jasmine said sternly.

"Right, do you need anything? Can I help in anyway?" I questioned

"Water" Jasmine said

"Food" Valentina added. I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a fruit of some sort and a bottle of water. I walked back to the medical room and set the items next to Jasmine and Valentina.

"Anything else?" I asked. I looked down at Chloe, she looked dead. Eyes open and blank, no emotion, lying flat on a medical table.

"Stay calm, tell the others the same" Valentina commanded

"Ok" I said walking back to the living room.

_8 hour mark…_

Last eight hours have been filled with sadness, worriedness, two stressed out woman, 4 nervous teens, and one temporarily paralyzed girlfriend. Most of the time silence, a few tears, and the tick of the clock. Besides Chloe's cell phone ringing, and now Sophia's. Sophia went to her room to answer the call, I decided to listen in.

**Another phone call… (Sophia=**normal, **Ryan=**_italics_**)**

"Hello"

"_Hi Sophia, wait, are you crying"_

"A little"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Chloe, she was hit with a special dart thing, Jasmine and Valentina as sixteen hours left to find a tiny dart in her whole body"

"_Oh my gosh, can I come over?_

"Let me ask Alek…Yea he said you can"

"_I will be over as quick as possible"_

**Phone call over… (I should get there phones destroyed)**

Sophia walked out, and I came up to her and hugged her.

"Everything will be ok" I whispered to her.

"It has been like eight hours" she cried

"I am worried too, but remember what Valentina said"

"Ok" Sophia agreed. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. I stood there looking at my feet. _If only I believe myself…_

**Oh! Scared aren't you, will Chloe loose another live? Let's see, we have to get that William guy here, Jasmine needs to date him that will take a while. Well Chloe has to get better first. Then Alek still needs to take Chloe to a movie, almost forgot that. Sophia and Ryan needs to become an official couple. What else…Alek has got to get his revenge on Sophia, for "breaking him". Their phones need to get broken. Chloe needs to lose a life to meet her real parents. There's more I know it. REVIEW AND REMIND ME IF I AM MISSING SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow I am tired. So much could happen still. First things first, Chloe gets well again.**

**Sophia's POV**

A few minutes after Ryan got here. He knocked on the door and I went to answer it.

"Come in" I said.

"How are you…uh…and Chloe?" He asked.

"Still out of it all" I informed him.

"Oh ok, well come on, let's go sit down" He told me. He walked closer and put his arm around my shoulders then led me to the couch. He greeted everyone, and joined the sadness.

**La la la, skip a lot of time.**

**Jasmine's POV**

It has been twenty one hours now. We are still looking around Chloe's body for the dart. Alek has come in every thirty minutes asking if she is ok. I know he is worried but Valentina and I don't want to be annoyed. I am getting more and more worried by the minute. We only have three hours left. We have searched from her feet to her stomach so far. Nothing. That's when I spotted it, a tiny little dart, barely noticeable.

"Valentina…Mom! Is this it?" I yelled/asked. She walked around the table to see what I was looking at. I suspected Alek was listening because he came rushing in.

"Yes it is good job Jasmine. Now hand me the tweezers" She said, and smiled…it was good to see her smile. I smiled and handed her to tool.

"Will she be ok?" Alek asked anxiously. While Valentina concentrated taking it out I turned to talk to Alek.

"She will be fine"

"Got it!" Valentina exclaimed. She held up the tweezers showing us the dart. We stared at it for a moment and then looked to Chloe.

"Why isn't she up?" Alek and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other real quick and then back to Chloe's body.

"I am not sure; we got to her before twenty four hours." Valentina replied.

"Well maybe we just have to wait a little" I said.

"I will go get the others" Alek said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I don't think Chloe wants everybody seeing her like this" I told him pointing to Chloe. She didn't have a shirt or pants on. Alek covered his mouth in surprise.

"Oops" he mumbled. Seriously, he has been in here a million times and he didn't notice how Chloe looked.

"Just wait a second" I commanded him. I ran to my room and grabbed some clothes out of Chloe's bag. I brought it back to the medical room and helped my mom get it on Chloe.

"Now you can go get them" our pride leader said to Alek. He nodded and walked quickly out of the room. A few minutes later everybody came rushing in. This is the order they were lined up in, Alek, Sophia, Ryan, Paul, and Amy. Valentina and I were standing on the other side of the table.

"Do you think there could be two darts in her?" Sophia asked. My mom and I exchanged glances and turned back to Sophia.

"I don't think they could have had time, there is only one gun that can shoot twice in a row but I highly doubt that the Order could….." Valentina stopped. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Mom?" I wondered waving my hand in front of her face.

"Get out!" she yelled shooing everyone but me out.

"You can't actually think they got it can you?" I asked.

"Better safe than sorry" she informed me. We pulled off the Unitor's shirt and shorts one more time and started searching once again.

**Alek's POV**

I was once panicking again. She has three hours to live, unless they find it. I need to help.

"I have to help" I murmured. I was pacing back and forth.

"Alek, you don't do doctor work" Sophia said.

"And Chloe won't have…a shirt or shorts on" Amy said nervously.

"Who cares, I helped Chloe before when her appearance was like that, nobody tell her that. I need to help them find the second dart" I yelled. I ran into the medical room and demanded to help. They agreed to let me help because they could use another person. I was told to stay at the knees and down, fine with me. At least I get to help Chloe.

_**Three hours later…Dun…dun…duuunnn**_

It is over, we failed. Amy, Paul, Sophia and Ryan rushed in knowing how long it has been.

"No" I said. I kneeled down next to the table and held Chloe's hand. I have failed Chloe again, I'm not worthy of her, she died again.

"Is she really…dead" Amy choked out, now crying a little. Jasmine felt her pulse, nothing; I couldn't hear Chloe's comforting heartbeat.

"Yes," Valentina reported, "I am sorry Unitor, if only I could save you this time." She finished. Amy burst into tears; it is hard seeing your best friend die, even if she will come back to life. I looked at Jasmine, she was being weird. She grabbed the tweezers and pulled the dart out of Chloe.

"Here it is" Jasmine whispered. Sophia turned to Ryan for comforting, and Amy to Paul. My girl could turn to me, because she is the reason they are crying, why I am crying. Yes, me, I am crying. Jasmine and even Valentina a little, but they put the clothes back on Chloe. I listened as the dead girls heart came back to beating. Chloe took in a big breath of air, sort of a gasp. And shot up.

**I am ending this chapter short because I want to do some stuff from Chloe's POV. But I want a separate chapter for it because of how she was. You know the drill, review. I have noticed the lack of reviews; I can stop this if nobody wants it anymore.**


	23. Chapter 23

**STOP EVERYTHING AND READ THIS OPENING**. **I am dedicating this story to Ally babyy3, from the first chapter to whenever the last will be. She has been a very nice friend and I recently met her sister on the personal messaging. Ally baby3 has been injured very badly and I wish so much for her to get better. I saw that she put this story as one of her favorites so i picked this one to dedicate to her. Feel better Ally babyy3!**

**Chloe's POV (going over everything from her POV)**

There, I didn't see a car coming. It raced past me and almost took another life. Flash and it was gone. Jasmine had jumped and tackled me out of the way. She saved me, and I could have died. I was frozen when the car was rushing towards me, frozen in shock. When I was tackled to the ground I felt something small push inside me. I didn't know what it was; I was guessing a rock hit me or something. The thing is it was way too small for a rock. I could only say a few words; I knew I sounded like I was in shock.

I was shocked but there was something else. I didn't know what it was. I was starting to feel stiffened and I could barely move. I had enough movement to walk the rest of the way to the coffee shop but it was hard. Everyone helped me and I could only barely hear their voices.

When we got to the coffee shop, we to the shop we sat down in chairs around a table. But now I couldn't move at all. I was stuck staring at the same place, but my vision was blurring up. I tried speaking but sound wouldn't come out. It was like a creepy nightmare, when you try to scream it feels like the sound is clogged up in your throat. I was lucky I was still breathing.

There I was, blind, paralyzed, deaf, and only able to breathe.

'_What's happening to me!' _I cried out in my brain. Nothing, I could do nothing about it. I still had a little bit of vision left, and I could see people looking at me. Then I saw an unmistakable blond boy come over to me. Alek wasn't with us before; I guess someone called him for help.

He yelled at someone, I think Amy. I didn't know why he was yelling. The voices were still separate and not combined. I could only hear Alek that one time, so I was just guessing he was yelling. I used all I had left in me and shot my arm out and said 'don't'. Nothing else could come out, but I was able to pull my arm back. I had grabbed Alek's arm and pulled him back to a chair I was pretty sure was next to me. He might have fallen on the floor but i was really hoping there was a chair there.

With all the movement I forced out, I completely lost it all. My eye sight…gone. My hearing…gone. My ability to move…gone. My breathing…slowing down, but it had enough to last a long time.

I couldn't hear what they were saying now. I could feel my hand on Alek's arm but I couldn't remove it. I couldn't tell if anything was happening. I suddenly felt my being picked up. I was lifted from the chair, probably by Alek. It was good to be able to feel things right now, hopefully that doesn't go away. The bad thing about feeling is that I could still feel pain in my back. It hurt a lot when Alek picked me up. I couldn't move to make it feel better either. My hand eventually slipped off of his arm while he carried me.

A while later I was put down on something comfy. I was guessing to be a couch. Maybe the one in the apartment. Most likely for Valentina to cure me. I was lifted off the couch and out on something hard and cold. It was very cold, probably metal. That's when I lost most of all my feeling ability now. Great just great, I am going to die aren't I?

What was I supposed to do now? I think I can feel people searching me, very weird. I wish I could tell them where it hurt. I don't even know what has happened to me. What is on me that they are looking for?

The cold table was now touching more of me. My arms, back and legs were getting warmer the longer I laid there. My body heat was lowering though, so in a few minutes I will probably be cold again.

_I was dying again_- I thought to myself. It's not like I can say it anyway. My breathing is slowing by the hour. I was the Unitor so I would come back but I would be at…I don't even know how many lives. Where's Basset when I need her?

"_Right here Chloe" a voice said._

"_Basset?" I asked._

"_Yes, that's my name" Basset said_

"_What's happening to me?" I asked_

"_You are dying" She told me._

"_Why? How?" I questioned_

"_I can't stop the Order Chloe, they did this to you. Valentina will tell you how" Basset responded._

"_When will I meet my real parents?" I asked._

"_You will have to wait, it isn't this life" She said. Her voice had faded away and I was alone in a black pit._

I felt one spot of pain go away. I don't know how someone healed it but I am happy. There is still another spot, why hasn't it gone away?

That's when my heart stopped, literally. I am dead…it is gone. I felt horrible; I could still feel the other spot of pain go away. It was too late, something killed me. Now all I saw was darkness and a slight buzzing sound. I wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, could see, and could hear. I felt my body get warmer though. My heart started beating again, thank goodness. Then I jolted up and took in a sharp breath of air.

I was breathing heavily, and my sight regaining fast. I could hear more people, crying people. I looked around where I was. I had clothes on...good…people with tear stained faces…not good.

**I AM SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time. A few days is long, I feel horrible about it. I was trying to work on my other story but I couldn't figure out what to type. Also I have been very busy with homework, school, and soccer. I got a fish tank yesterday and was working on it, and then I had to go to dinner with my family. I am happy I got this done today, I am mad at myself for making you wait though. I apologize again, please review. **

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW MANY LIVES CHLOE HAS LOST! Counting the one she lost in the first episode. If you do than I will tell everybody to read your stories and review them.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter…what 24 I think…never thought I would get this many. Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

**Chloe's POV**

I looked at everybody worried. Wow do I have a head ache. Being like that for so long can really get a Mai tired. Everybody looked at me, they looked happy to see me alive. Alek was on his knees holding my hand. _He _was crying, I guess he really does care for me. They all looked as if to speak but there were no words. I am positive it is them, I can hear again.

"Um…hi" I said giving a forced smile. They looked relieved sort of.

"I am so sorry Chloe" Jasmine said.

"I should have been there" Alek added

"I wish I saved you in time" Valentina told me. I looked around at everybody.

"CHLOE!" Amy screeched. Everybody held their ears to try to block out the loud noise. She ran and hugged me. Then it became a group hug, everybody else joined except Valentina.

"Need…air" I spit out when I could. Everybody laughed a little and let go. I was smiling like nothing ever happened, but inside I was freaking out.

"How are you feeling?" Sophia asked.

"Just fine" I answered, "what happened to me?" I asked nervously. I needed to know, but I kind of scared to. Valentina sighed and started talking.

"When that car was going to hit you, the person inside shot you with two darts. The darts are controllable, if it is sent to hit you, there is no stopping it. The gun was the only one in the world that can shoot the darts multiple times in a row. You are lucky that the person only shot twice. I am pretty sure it was the Order, because they are the only ones I know has the gun." Valentina informed me.

"Oh" I said. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. Everybody was standing in front of me while I sat on the table. It was metal!

"Valentina and I searched for the darts, I apologize that we were too late. We didn't realize that there was a second one." Jasmine told me. I nodded my head and kept my glance at my feet. Nobody knew about me talking to Basset still, but she did say to keep it like that.

"Chloe," Alek started, I looked up at him, "what happened from your point of view?" he asked.

"Oh…well…it all started to become blurry, I couldn't really hear, and I felt two dots of pain in me. I am guessing those were the darts" I told him "then I couldn't feel, hear, or see anything. Well I could still feel the small pain" I added.

"Then what?" he asked. What was I supposed to say?

"Um, I…died" I whispered the last part.

"Oh" he mumbled. This is awkward… Amy came back over to me with my phone in her hand. She handed me my phone and I turned it on. My mouth dropped open. 34 calls-Mom, 21 texts-Moms. Wow am I going to be in trouble. I gulped and slightly looked up. Alek was smirking of course, he knows what happened.

"You do know she is going to kill me" I told everybody. I just noticed how close Sophia and Ryan were standing to each other.

"Naa, she won't kill you, but you might be grounded for life" Alek said…ggrrr…that smirk drives me insane! I laughed a little and shook my head.

"Well, here goes nothing…" I said before dialing my mom's phone number.

"I told her you were at the mall with the girls" Alek added before my mom answered.

**Phone call… (Chloe-**normal,** her mom-**_italics_**)**

"Hi mom"

"_CHLOE KING WHY HAVENT YOU ANSWERED YOU PHONE! IT IS ALMOST MID-NIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
><em>"Calm down, I was at the mall. Then we went to the movies and I turned my phone off and forgot to turn it back on"

"_Where are you!"_

"Back at the apartment"

"_Do you know how worried I was?"_

"I am so sorry, but I assure you I am completely fine"

"_I want you home…NOW!"_

"Coming"

**Phone call over…**

"Ooooooo, Chloe's in trouble" Alek mocked me playing with one of my curls. I got off the table and slapped Alek's hand away. I walked over to Amy, and Paul who went to the living room while I was on the phone.

"I am fine, and I will text you later if I don't get grounded first" I told them. They got off the couch and came to hug me.

"We were so worried" Amy told me.

"I'm sorry" I murmured. My eyes were tearing up, but I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Get home safe" Paul said. I nodded and they left the apartment. I turned around but I ran into Alek. He was like _right_ behind me. I put my hand gently on my head; stupid head ache is still there. It got worse from my mom yelling at me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea, just got a head ache" I told him. I was looking up at him; he is taller…and still very close.

"Maybe this will make it feel better" He said. He pulled me in for a kiss which I gladly accepted. I feel like it has been forever since I kissed him, _my boyfriend._

"It did" I said blushing. He smiled at what I said.

"Feel better Alek?" We turned to see Ryan and Sophia. Ryan was the one who said that. I blushed even more because of how close Alek was to me when they walked out. Now Sophia and Ryan were shoulder to shoulder. They came over to me to say their good byes.

"See ya tomorrow Chloe" Ryan said. I gave him a hug, he waved to Alek, Sophia and I then left the apartment.

"Bye Chloe" Sophia said "Get well soon"

"Thank you, good bye" I said, she then walked back to her room. Jasmine came out when Sophia had left.

"Come on Chloe, Alek and I will walk you home" She said. I nodded and Alek grabbed my hand. Alek and I held hands for practically the whole walk, from the apartment through the elevator to my house. Jasmine kept staring at me and Alek's hands; it must be very awkward for her.

"Feel better Chloe, talk to you tomorrow" Jasmine said before turning to leave.

"Get well again Chloe, I love you" Alek said, I smiled. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him smile.

"I love you too" I said, and then turned to walk up the stairs. Before I opened the door I waved good bye to Alek and he waved back. I sighed; _here goes nothing…_time to face my mom. I walked inside and to the kitchen.

"I'm home" I greeted as she set down her newspaper and turned the stool around to see me. She took a deep breath to keep herself calm.

"It is very late, why did you call and tell me what you were doing?" My mom asked.

"I was excited, and having fun" I told her. I am lying, I was dying…last time I checked dying isn't fun.

"I guess I can't punish you for having fun. I am going to go out and say you had your phone on silent?" She guessed.

"You got that right, now if you don't mind I'm just going to go sleep" I said trying to get away.

"Fine, but we will talk more in the morning" My mom agreed. I screamed yes in my head, I did it. I got away.

"Thank you, good night, love you" I said before walking up stairs.

"Implied" I heard her whisper from down stairs. I smiled, she didn't know I heard her, but I did. I walked into my room to find the one and only Alek sitting in my desk chair. I closed my door and turned on the light. I ran my fingers through my hair while looking down. I sighed and looked at the time…2:31 a.m.

"Not that I am not happy to see you or anything, but why are you here?" I asked.

"How could anyone be sad to see me?" He said smirking. He got up and walked over to me.

"Yea yea, now why are you here? I am tired and want to go to bed. You wouldn't know but being paralyzed all day kind of tiers a person out. Then there was the painful dying…" I mumbled the last part to myself. I am hoping Alek didn't hear, but most of that was talking to myself.

"Unitor duty, I like it a lot better in here than on your roof" Alek told me. I spun him around and started pushing him to the window.

"Well to bad, too tired to do anything. You will have to wait till tomorrow, around nine maybe." I said stopping at the window.

"Chloe," he said turning to me, "are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Gosh I can't stop thinking about Basset, she has talked to me and I can't tell anyone.

"I told you, _i am tired"_ I said for like the fifth time. He came closer staring into my eyes as if he was searching me for something.

"There is more" he whispered.

"Just go, I died ok? I am still getting used to the whole pain and coming back thing" I told him, "I will be good as new in the morning" I added.

"It's ok; I will help you through this. Good night" Alek said. He kissed me on the cheek and went through the window. I listened to his footsteps on the roof as I got ready for bed. I sighed before climbing in. I forgot to text Amy and Paul, but I decided that it can wait till the morning.

**Chapter chapter chapter is done! So tired…yawn…so much school and work and soccer and I don't know what I am saying anymore. Nope I am fine, I can handle it all. Yea so please please please review, I don't feel I am getting enough. Is my story not good enough? I do want to thank all of those who have been reviewing, thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sigh, I need to find time to write stories. I am loosing inspiration for this story. It has gone pretty far, there are probably only a few more chapters left though. I need William to come, than have sometime for Jasmine and him. Then I need to make a happy ending, that's all I can think of. My other story isn't over; I am excited to write more for it. Sorry but it has to end sometime. I had forgot to say thank you to the person who told me the correct amount of deaths Chloe has had, I did say to count the one in the first episode. THANK YOU! Yea that was for Emilyjaden101, she doesn't have any stories, but I think we should all encourage her to write one. If I can do it I am sure you can Emilyjaden101.**

**Sophia's POV**

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. It is a new day, good way to think of it. I am so excited to see everybody not hurt, dying and or crying. I think that everyone is hanging out today, makes everything more exciting. Chloe should be feeling better, which is good. Alek, Jasmine, Ryan, Amy, Paul and I are all going to stay at Chloe's house today. Mrs. King has work, even if it is a Saturday. I failed to mention that William is coming to San Francisco tonight, it might be important to tell them…

I got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. Jasmine and Valentina were sitting there drinking coffee, not even talking. Jasmine spun around on the stool to look at me.

"Morning sleepy head, thought you would never wake up" Jasmine greeted. I looked at the clock…wow did I sleep in. It was 10:22 a.m.

"Yea, so what's for breakfast?" I asked; I was starving.

"Chloe invited us over, she said something about wanting to make food to thank us" Jasmine told me.

"Yum…" I looked around, there is something missing. "Where is Alek?" I asked.

"He wanted to be on Unitor duty last night" Valentina informed me.

"Yea and probably won't let anyone else for a long time" Jasmine added.

"Ok, have fun, be safe and keep Chloe safer. I will be here all day doing work" The pride leader said to us. She got up and walked to her office. I waved good bye as she passed me, she just nodded.

"Go get dressed and we can leave" Jasmine said cheerfully. I ran back to my room, took a shower, put on gray skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. I threw my black leather jacket on and brushed my hair, and teeth. I came back out with Jasmine waiting patiently at the door. I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked over to Jasmine. She smiled and we went to the elevator.

"So Jasmine, funny thing, I forgot to tell you that William will be here tonight. You know the guy who is probably going to be your boyfriend in the matter of days." I said to her smirking. She looked at me with her eye brows raised.

"When were you planning on tell me this?" She asked.

"A few days ago, at the sleep over, before Alek interrupted" I confessed.

"Oh, ok" Jasmine said looking at her feet.

"What, you nervous?" I asked. Jasmine huffed, and shook her head.

"I am never nervous" She assured me.

"Yea whatever floats your boat, but when it comes to guys…you are" I insisted. I smirked and walked out of the elevator. She paused thinking for a moment, and then ran to catch up to me. We walked out of the building and to Chloe's house with no trouble. I was excited to be able to make it to her house without an assassin attacking us. Jasmine knocked on the door and we waited about a minute before ringing the doorbell. Another minute passed and Ryan came walking up to us. He walked up to me and kissed me on my cheek, which I didn't mind at all.

"Haven't answered yet?" Ryan asked.

"Nope" I told him.

"Come on, we got this Jasmine" He said taking my hand and leading me to the side of the house. Jasmine was left on the porch confused.

"Remember what we that one time when we were relieving Alek from Unitor duty?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" I answered and asked a different question.

"Let's see if we can get 'em again" Ryan said climbing up the tree in front of Chloe's window. I got it now, I walked over and grabbed a pebble or two from the ground and followed Ryan up the tree. He was right, Alek and Chloe were…kissing… We shivered at the sight, still disturbs us.

"Yea it scares me too" Ryan and I jumped losing our balance and falling out of the tree. We landed right next to each other, on our backs. Jasmine hovered over us…ugh that hurt.

"Get used to it; they aren't braking up anytime soon. One day that will be you two young Mai" Jasmine added. Ryan and I propped ourselves up on our elbows and looked at each other, than back at Jasmine.

"Ugh, I know, to the brake up thing" I quickly added the last part. I could see Ryan smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Why did you scare us like that?" Ryan asked getting up. He helped me up after.

"I can't let you have all the fun can i?" Jasmine said. The three of us climbed up the tree and shivered at the sight of kissing, Jasmine rolled her eyes also. Ryan signaled to throw the pebble, which Jasmine had from me falling. She threw it at the window and once again Alek jumped into a fighting stance. Chloe was blushing when she saw us and looking down. Alek was mad...and the three of us were laughing so hard we all fell out of the tree. I have to say it was hilarious. While the three of us were having a laugh attack on the grass next to the house, we heard Alek jump down from the window. We also heard Chloe run out her bedroom door, down the stairs and to the front door of the house. Alek was approaching us, wow did he look mad.

**I thought this was a cute chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I am apologizing again for the shortness. I needed to get a chapter done before I fell asleep, so I am just updating with this. I will work on the next chapter for this story tomorrow, or tonight…review please, and tell me your feelings about my many apologizes.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So much soccer, I have a game on Thursday so I highly doubt I will get any writing done, let alone reading. Anyway, I have practice all week; my couch said we won't have practice every day once the games start. Here is yet another chapter, I really do love this story, but I say this again…it has to end sometime. I was thinking maybe I can at least go to thirty chapters, you know what…I am just going to start typing.**

**Chloe's POV**

What those three did was kind of mean, but it was funny. I have to say, I was laughing a little. I don't think Alek found it funny the second time though. I ran down the hallway stairs and went to the front door. I opened the door and ran to where Ryan, Sophia, and Jasmine were laughing on the ground. Alek had jumped out my window and now slowly walking up our friends.

"Is it really that funny?" Alek asked, not in a very nice way if I have to say so myself.

"No…it…was…hilarious…that…you…fell…for…it again" Sophia said in between laughs. Alek raised his eye brows and folded his arms over his chest.

"Alek, don't be mad, even I think it is a little funny…even if they did interrupt us" I told him. He looked at me and walked to where I was standing.

"Really, you do, then why don't you laugh" Alek remarked coming closer to me. I looked at him suspiciously and took a little step back. When he got close enough he started tickling me. The three others were finally finishing there laughter and wiping the tears out of their eyes. Did I mention how hard they were laughing? Now they had got off the ground and were staring at me who was now on the ground be tickled be Alek.

"Stop…can't breathe…" I squealed during my laughing. My sides were starting to hurt and I couldn't get air. No matter what it was still funny. Alek stopped tickling me and helped me off the ground. When I got up he kissed me on the cheek, and watched as our friends shivered a little.

"Aaaaawwwwww now wasn't that cute" a voice said. Alek and I jumped around; we weren't in a fighting stance but whatever. Ryan and Sophia walked up next to Alek and Jasmine was next to me. It was just Amy and Paul, how did they sneak up on five Mai?

"Wow, Alek, for a guy who always warns the Unitor here to be alert, you really aren't alert" Jasmine said pointing to me with her thumb. I looked at Sophia, who was laughing a little more.

"Yea, yea whatever" Alek mumbled. I was smiling on the inside and out, more smirking at what Jasmine said.

"OK! How bout we all go inside now" I interrupted. It was getting awkward, ok? Amy had the look on her face that said 'you will explain later'. Sophia was holding in a laugh, any one could tell. Jasmine was smirking and was the first to walk into my house. Paul led Amy in next and Ryan took Sophia's hand and led her in, he had a very bright smile on. Alek kissed me on the lips real quick before we walked in together. Everyone was standing around the island in the kitchen talking, well that was quick. Alek and I walked to the free spot so we could all have a conversation in a circle. I remembered the food and let go of Alek's hand to go get the homemade waffles and eggs. When I brought the plates over everybody said yum and dug in. We stayed in the circle just for the fun of it. I looked at the time…12:07…time fly's when you're having fun.

"CHLOE, AMY! I didn't tell you yet, William will be here tonight!" Sophia yelled. The four girls squealed and the guys just look very confused.

"Who now?" Ryan asked, he exchanged glances and shrugged shoulders with the two other guys.

"Jasmine's future boyfriend" Amy said in a taunting way. Alek's eyes got wider and turned to Jasmine.

"Excuse me?" Alek said.

"He is my friend from New York and he is moving here to help guard the Unitor, he told me" Sophia said filling the boys in. Alek pulled me closer to him.

"I think Chloe has a very good guard all ready" Alek said looking down at me and smiling.

"That is very much true" I said looking back up at him and returning the smile.

"He said Valentina told his family to come, he said he was told why" Sophia added. I gasped when she mentioned Valentina, how could she? I have Alek, Jasmine, Sophia _and _Ryan, isn't that good enough. Alek squeezed my hand he was holding to try and make me feel better.

"I am all for Jasmine getting a boyfriend but I want to know why I need more protection" I challenged letting go of Alek's hand. I put both hands on the island and straightened my arms, like people do when they are yelling or something. Alek saw me starting to get mad, so he took action to calm me down. He twisted me around so his back was to our friends and I was looking him in the eyes. He quickly backed me up into the counter. It made me madder than I already was.

"I want to know why! Is it because I have lost three lives? Because I was killed so painfully! Because only I could have stopped it, no one could have done anything but die themselves!" I yelled, I had tears rolling down my cheeks too. Alek stayed in the same position staring me in the eyes with a blank expression. He was holding my wrists back but I could tell he didn't know what to say, I just yelled at him. I pushed him away and tried running upstairs, everyone was looking at me, I was confused, mad, I didn't know what to do. Before I got away Alek grabbed my arm and jerked me back into his chest. I cried harder, I need to get it out, all the sadness left over. Nobody knew how it felt to die, I could tell them it was painful but that wouldn't change how it felt to them.

"I…don't…want…to…die…again" I choked out in between sobs. Alek had his arms around me, and my arms were stuck between my body and his.

**Sorry about all the emotion, I need to type it ok? Don't blame me, again the shortness but I wanted to give you a chapter before I get to busy to write, sorry. I also couldn't think of exactly what to put next so I left it with that. Review please, I love hearing what people have to say about my writing. It will most likely go past thirty chapters, but once I finish I won't start another until my other story is finished, it is too hard working on more than one at a time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I need to fine time to do this, I try but between school, soccer, homework, and studying I cant. I am also very stumped; I don't know what to write. My writers block has become serious. That's more the reason for the shorter chapters, but also because I try to get things in when I can. I have soccer games on Tuesday and Wednesday, I will try getting in at least one chapter this weekend.**

**Chloe's POV**

I can't deal with all the protection. Protect my family and friends, but I don't want or need to be watched twenty-four-seven. It is hard knowing people watch your every move. For all I know half those people could be the Order. Nobody understands. I got out of Alek's embrace and walked upstairs to my bathroom. He followed me to my room; real shocker right (intended sarcasm). Alek closed the bedroom door behind me but I just walked to the bathroom and closed that door. I left him in my room while I slid my back against the closed door and sat on the floor. I grabbed a towel and wiped my face off. I have to stop crying; now it all ends. I got up, washed my face and then went out to Alek.

"Come here" He said. He was sitting on my bed motioning for me to sit with him. I shook my head no.

"No, you come on; we are going to go have a fun day with our friends. I am done with all the crying, I'm tougher than that" I told him. It was time I sucked it up and told myself I am the Unitor, my job is to unite the races. "I can't do that when I am sitting in my room crying" I added.

"You also can't do that without your protector" Alek said smirking. I shook my head, looked at my feet and smiled. He always knows how to make people feel better. He got up and walked over to me. He kissed me on the cheek, took my hand and led me down stairs. Everyone was smiling to see us ok.

"Just on question, why do I need more protection" I asked everyone.

"Well for starters you attract danger like a magnet" (**thank you ScissorLuv21 for letting me use that**) Sophia stated, everybody laughed.

"How could you not want that protection? Its hot guys following you around" Amy said jokingly, Alek looked kind of offended.

"AMY!" I yelled, hitting her gently on the arm. I turned to Alek and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, you are the only hot guy I want following me around" I reassured him. I probably just made his ego ten times bigger than it was by calling him hot.

"I better be the only one" Alek said.

"I am shocked" I mumbled.

"At what?" Jasmine asked.

"Alek didn't even say anything about me calling him a hot guy" I told her. Alek smirked.

"Well if you want me to…" He started leaning towards me, I cut him off.

"No its fine, no comment needed" I remarked. We laughed a little and walked over to the living room to sit down.

"So what are we doing today?" Amy asked.

"We could watch movies, go to the park, or walk around town…" I offered. There were lots of things to do, it is a nice day.

"I think we should go to the park, yes?" Ryan suggested. Everyone nodded, and we got up to leave. The seven of us walked in a comfortable silence to the park. We walked around, had a nice lunch together, and a great time. It was one of the best days of my life. There was a lot of joking and laughing, I needed a day like this. I loved today, and now it should get better. (**I skipped all of it because I didn't know what type for that event)**

**6:30…Apartment lobby…Jasmine's POV**

Everybody was meeting in the lobby in a few minutes. After the fun time we all needed to take showers and get cleaned up. Alek, Sophia, Ryan and I were standing a few yards away from the front door, watching as Chloe, Amy and Paul came in. They walked over to where we were standing. Alek threw his arm around Chloe, she smiled but I just rolled my eyes. Paul had his arm around Amy, and Ryan had his arm around Sophia. I nervously kept checking my watch; Valentina went to pick William and his family up from the airport and should be here any second now. The five of us Mai perked up as we heard a car pull up in front of the building and four people come out of the car. Then he walked in…

**Finally, I thought I would never finish this chapter. That was really short but it's better than nothing. Hope you like it, please review…PLEASE READ THIS, if anyone has suggestions on what William should look like, please tell me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sigh, I hope one day I will be able to update a chapter everyday again. Be all in to the story that I can't stop typing. I have this but there will probably be a chapter after this one than an epilogue, so probably only two more chapters left in the story. Thank you to SissorLuv21 for the description of William. FYI-my two soccer games were canceled but I have a game on Thursday, but I still have a LOT of studying.**

**Jasmine's POV**

He walked in, William…very handsome guy. He had black hair, green eyes, and wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt. I think I have already fallen for him. Woh, he was looking at me…Sophia ran over to greet him.

"William!" She squealed. She ran up and hugged him, leaving Ryan just standing there, looking a little jealous. They came over and set their bags down.

"Everyone, this is William…William this is Alek, Chloe, the Unitor and dating Alek, this is Amy and Paul who are humans and dating each other, but they are friends. This is Jasmine, who is single, and this is Ryan" Sophia introduced. Williams's eyes were locked with mine. Even with me looking at William I could feel my mother glaring at me.

"I think I have the right to say dating Sophia" Ryan interrupted and then kissed her on the cheek. Sophia smiled and William whispered nice job. He shook hands with everybody and pulled his gaze away from me.

"Hello Unitor, it is a pleasure to meet you" William said.

"Hello" Chloe said. Everybody said their hellos and we walked to the elevator.

"Do you like him, sure looks like ya do" Sophia whispered in my ear, barely noticeable by other Mai. I covered her mouth quickly and gave her the 'I will talk later' look. I was nervous because William was standing next to me on the elevator, all the way up to the eighteenth floor. His apartment was right next to mine…this should be interesting.

**William's POV**

I think I know what love at first site is…Jasmine is her name…what a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; my eyes were locked with hers. I had to force myself to turn my head and look at other people. Sophia has grown so much, and she has a boyfriend, didn't see that coming. I also didn't see myself falling in love but things happen for a reason. I got to stand next to Jasmine all the way up on the elevator i wasn't nervous though. People from New York don't normally get nervous, especially the Mai (don't mean to offend anyone, sorry if I did). I was excited to see how everything would go. Plus my apartment is right next to hers, it's also the Pride leaders, Sophia's, and Alek's but never mind. It was good to meet the Unitor, never thought that would happen. Mai all around the world want to meet her, and I did. I still only have eyes for Jasmine though.

_Ding…_

We stepped out of the elevator and followed everybody to our apartment. I stayed right behind Jasmine, watching her every step. I looked up a moment and noticed Alek glaring at me. I quickly looked at my feet. What's up with him? I will have to get to know everybody better, know what goes on and what my duties are. As we walked around the corner we came to our apartment. My father unlocked the door and then I everybody stepped to the side so my parents and I could walk in. It was an amazing apartment; Sophia said it looked like hers. The view is more amazing than the apartment its self. I walked into my room; it had deep blue walls and dark wooden floors. There was a king size bed and a small bathroom on the opposite side of the room from the hall way door. Across the hall was my parents room, they had a bigger bathroom, dark green walls, and light wood floors. Over all it was a very nice apartment, besides my parents room and mine there was two extra rooms and a bathroom. Nice kitchen, nice everything, I like it. Sophia came and knocked on the door and I let her in.

"So, how you like it?" She asked walking to the kitchen. We sat down on stools and started talking.

"It's amazing, I like it a lot" I told her.

"Good" Sophia said.

"Yea, um…how is everything? You have been here for what…7…8 months, do you like it?" I asked.

"This is a great place and I love it. There are also some very nice people, others…not so much" She answered.

"Cool, I see you have a boyfriend, Ryan right" I said, she smiled at me mentioning that.

"Yes. Well you already know Alek's my brother, but see I noticed him staring at you earlier. He, and I guess me are Jasmine's cousin, he can be protective. He was fine with Ryan because they have known each other for a long time, but he doesn't really know you and he will protect Jasmine. I also saw you looking at Jasmine, a lot" She informed. I guess I know why now…

"Oh, ok…and yea you caught me. I was looking at Jasmine, tell me about her…um…everybody" I commanded my friend.

"K, well Jasmine is Valentina's daughter, she hasn't ever dated anyone, not really allowed but we are trying to hook her up, same age as you by the way" Sophia paused, smirking; "She is strong, fast, great at guarding Chloe, and an amazing fighter. I am assuming you already know Valentina, yes?" She asked. Gosh does Jasmine sound amazing.

"Yea I met her on the ride here." I responded.

"Ok, so Alek, my brother, protective of friends and family, great fighter, fast, strong, completely in love with Chloe, and you know what happened when we were little. He is also very cocky and one year younger than Jasmine." Sophia added. Interesting, I hope we would be friends and he would know I would never hurt Jasmine. I nodded for her to continue.

"Um, Chloe, the Unitor, died…uh…3 times, gets mad or sad when you mention…so don't… She is getting a lot stronger, fast, and skilled by the training, she has to train a lot. She grew up not knowing about the Mai, she thought she was human. She was adopted by her father in Ukraine when she was a baby and then her dad left when she was like six. Her mother and her are very close. She hates seeing people hurt because of her and really doesn't like us dying for her…so don't mention that either… In love with Alek, just hope you never see them kissing, same age as him…OH! And don't call her 'Unitor' call her Chloe" Sophia told me, I forgot how much she could talk. But that is kind of sad, Chloe's story.

"Wow, ok, continue" I said.

"Amy, well I don't know too much about her. She is human, BEST friends with Chloe, has been for a very long time. She was also the first to know about her 'powers' as she called them before she knew. I guess second because Alek tried to prove to Jasmine by kissing Chloe, he didn't get to though" I looked at her in shock. He tried kissing Chloe before he was positive she was Mai.

"And Paul is human and can get very annoying. He asks way to many questions about the Mai to Alek. Paul is also a comic book nerd guy…best friends with Chloe for also a long time. He started dating Amy too. Any questions?" Sophia said.

"What about Ryan?" I asked

"That is for me to find out" she answered smiling, probably thinking about him.

"How did Chloe die?" I wondered.

"First she was pushed off a super tall tower, which you will have to see, that's how we found out she was the Unitor. Second she drowned after being whipped. Third she was poisoned with this tiny dart and we didn't get to her in time" Sophia said sadly. I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Oh, ok…well…it's good to know who everybody is" I said.

"Yep, so I guess I will go and let you unpack all these boxes" Sophia said.

"Talk to you later"

"Yep, bye" She said waving. Once she was out the door I closed it and turned to all the boxes. I guess I have to unpack some time; my parents are doing it in their room.

**Jasmine's POV**

I was listening to the movement in the apartment next to ours s I sit in my room. The family was unpacking all of their boxes. I was told that they were coming over for dinner later. Sophia was right when she said I would like him. I hoped I would get to know him soon. Sophia walked into my room just then and came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You like him" She declared.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked

"Statement" She replied

"Then yes you're correct, I do like him" I told her.

"Good, because I told him about everybody, he asked." She informed me. I sat up and looked at her in a little bit of shock.

"You told him about me?" I asked.

"Yea I just said that" Sophia remarked.

"Ok then, can you tell me about him?" I questioned.

"Yep, sure. Well you already know he is strong, fast, and skilled in fighting, like you. He is the same age as you, and has had past girlfriends. Don't ask about them though because they were loser popular girls, nothing inappropriate happened though, don't worry. I have known him sense I was really little, but we are just best friends. He has always lived in New York, those are his real parents, and he has had a pretty good life. Except for the really tough training his parents put him through" She said to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"You are welcome, now stop listening to him unpack and get out here" Sophia said leaving the room.

"What, how did you…" I wondered.

"I know everything" She said, it made both of us laugh. I got up and followed her to the living room. Alek was sitting on the couch with Chloe, just talking about something random. Valentina informed me that Amy and Paul had left to go home and Ryan was keeping watch on their walk home, another Mai was at the house. Sophia and I went over to sit in the living room to talk with Alek and Chloe.

_**3 hours later…still Jasmine's POV**_

It was time to get ready for dinner. They would be over in about five minutes. Sophia, Chloe and I had already cooked dinner for everyone while Alek and Ryan set the table. Valentina had to stay in her office to finish some work before the dinner. I had Chloe help pick out my outfit, and the three of us girls had very cute outfits. I had white jeans and a blue V-neck shirt with sequins flowing down from the top (kind of like the one from her date with Zane but blue). Chloe had on light blue jeans and a green shirt with a palm tree coming from the side stitching. Sophia was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt that had sequins in the shape of a small flower on the bottom right corner. Alek just had a light blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Ryan was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with light blue jeans. I walked out to the living room to wait for the family. The five teenagers sat on the couches waiting, _knock knock_…I jumped up.

"Down girl" Sophia whispered while getting up. We all walked over to greet them at the door when Valentina opened it. I forced my mouth to keep shut when William walked in…he looked pretty hot. He had a sleek black button down shirt with black jeans. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I shook his parent's hands and then his. I can't even describe how his hand felt, his touch, I almost fainted. Valentina said something but I was too lost in Williams eyes to hear it. Chloe, Sophia and I walked over to the kitchen to get the food while everyone else went to the table.

"Here, let me help you" Williams's mom said taking a bowl of food to the table.

"Thank you" I responded smiling. Once all the food was at the table and everyone was sitting, all of us got our food. The only seat left for me to take was the seat next to William….

Valentina talked about the protection of the Unitor and Chloe herself. It was all set out at the end of the dinner. I tried to ignore the fact William was staring at me most of the time. I would slightly glance over at him every few seconds. Sophia was smirking at this. I just continued eating.

When dinner was over Williams parents said good bye to everyone and left. William himself stayed a little longer. Then he walked up to me…

"Would you like to go for a walk around town?" he asked smiling. I smiled back.

"Sure" I said nodding. I looked back at my friends to see a mix of smiling, smirking and excitement.

**Ha! I wrote the longest chapter I have ever written! I hoped you liked it! This had to be more William and Jasmine because I needed to get some things done with them. I don't have school today so I might be able to get some more writing done….I don't know though. Read and Review please….**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't even know what to say anymore…..I am sad to see the story go but I can't keep continuing it forever. I thought 30 was a pretty decent number to stop at. But I will use this as the last chapter and then chapter 30 will be an epilogue.**

**Jasmine's POV**

I walked out of the apartment with William and led him to the elevator. We both heard Chloe and Sophia squeal too. This is interesting…

"So…I don't know my way around town but I am sure you could show me" William said turning to me when we got on the elevator.

"Yes, I would love to" I responded. I don't really know how to act around guys. I mean I never dated, or showed interest in any guy but that human.

"Thank you. Tell me about yourself? I would love to hear it" He asked. Just then I actually blushed, never really did that before.

"Well, there's not much to tell" I answered.

"Come on, I am positive you could think of something" He said encouraging, and he held my hand…..I am nervous. I have gone up against assassins, killers, and my mom, but this boy is the one to make me nervous. We talked for the whole ride down the elevator and all William wanted to talk about was me. I wanted to get to him. (**You already know Jasmine's story, so I'm skipping it**). When the elevator stopped I pulled us out and walked out of the building. We walked hand and hand deeper into the the city. We stopped at a small, mildly fancy restaurant in the center of the town. I finally got him to start talking about himself. We sat down and ordered some water. We talked for hours on end. Laughing, joking around and learning more about each other until there was nothing left.

**Alek's POV**

The minute Chloe knew Jasmine was out of hearing distance and in the elevator she scrambled to grab her phone. She and Sophia were calling Amy. We should probably work on Chloe's hearing more, because Jasmine probably heard all the noise coming from the two girls. I looked over to Ryan to see him doing the same thing I was, covering our ears. Of course they put Amy on speaker…

So I thought, this time, it's the guys turn to mess with the girls.

I walked over to Ryan, keeping my eyes on the girls in the living room.

"You want to have some fun?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face. I had the same grin, we knew what to do.

We walked over to the girls and rested our arms on their shoulders. While standing behind them, we each kissed our girl's friend's cheeks. They looked at us for a split second until returning to their girl nonsense with the phone and Amy. Ryan and I exchanged glances once more before continuing. I snaked my hands down Chloe's arms and snatched the phone. I had the phone in my hand and it defiantly got the girls attention. The jumped up and shrieked. I was already away from Chloe, standing about 5 feet away. Ryan, sadly but funny, wasn't and was flipped over the chair and Sophia's shoulder when she had got up. He hit the ground on his back. He quickly jumped up and shouted: I'm ok!

Everyone was staring at him and laughing. Sophia walked over and hugged him, still laughing anyway. Then we all realized Amy was shouting at us through the phone, clearly confused.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE ALEK!" Chloe yelled.

"_Oh, I see now…Alek stole your phone Chloe! Was he distracting you by his good looks? Or kissing you? You did say you could get lost when kissing him!" _Amy said. We all had listened, and Ryan and I we laughing very very hard.

"AMY! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO SECRETS? I WILL NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN! Not to mention his ego just got like a million times bigger!" Chloe yelled across the room into the phone. I had the biggest smirk ever on my face. I love it when Chloe was mad. Sophia was standing in front of Ryan, with a very surprised face by what Amy said. Ryan fell on the chair laughing.

"_Oops, that slipped out…"_ Amy said. By her voice, anyone could tell she was smiling and trying hard not to laugh.

"Well than, talk to ya later Amy" I said staring Chloe in the eyes. I ended the call. She was still mad.

"Now can I have my phone?" She asked in her most deceptive voice. It won't work from across the room, I thought.

"Let's see…no…but if you would like to kiss me you can, don't get lost though." I responded in my cocky British voice. I stuck Chloe's phone in my back pocket. She eyed her phone, but quickly looked back up when she saw where I was putting it.

"Good job Amy…" She mumbled. Sophia started to walk over to Chloe, probably to make a plan. I nodded slightly to Ryan to get Sophia. He got up and then pulled Sophia's arm and took her back into his chest. He turned them against the wall and made sure that Sophia could not get out. Ryan had pinned Sophia against the wall like I had to Chloe when I tried to kiss her… (drifted off into thought)…

Once I snapped out of thought I realized I was face down on the ground with Chloe locking my in position. How in the world did she do that? Me? Alek Petrov was pinned down, face down, on the ground by a girl almost a foot smaller than himself. She had my hands behind my back and her knees by my side.

"Dreaming about me?" Chloe asked deceptively, snaking her hand towards her phone in my back pocket.

"Depends, are you enjoying this right now? Yours hand seems to be." I said.

"That's just wrong Alek, and you were! Plus you aren't really in the position to be talking like that" She responds. She can't get away with this. When she has her phone in her hand and in the air, I take control of the position. She was at her weakest with just one hand. I flip over onto my back and grab her wrists holding them in the air. She still has her knees by my sides but she can't move with her wrists being held and the risk of dropping her phone. I'm so loving this, her face is priceless, and I'm smirking like crazy.

I can feel her using all of her strength to try and get control again, but I am still a lot stronger than her. I flip us over so I am on top over her now. She drops her phone when I did but I catch it with one hand and set it on the ground next to her head. I hold her hands above her head but on the ground. Her legs are straight out and my knees are now by her hips (she is shorter).

"Now can I talk like that?" I ask, smirking! She finally smiles and shakes her head. We are both kind of tired.

"And you were right, I was thinking about you. I always am. They way Ryan had Sophia against the wall reminded me of the time in the hall way." I told Chloe. She blushes, smiles, and tries looking somewhere other than me. But she fails, it is a little impossible with me being on top of her and everything. I let go of her arms and lean down to kiss her. She swings her arms around my neck and gently pulls my body down to hers until we are pressing against each other. It's a nice, long, gentle, sweet kiss.

"I love you Chloe" I whisper once we pull apart.

"I love you too" Chloe says with her very gentle, soothing voice.

I got up and offered my hand to help Chloe up. She takes it and I pull her up to me. When she's up, our chests are touching. She blushes and steps back, letting go of my hand. We stand there staring into each other's eyes for a minute. We turn to see Ryan making out with Sophia. That explains why it was so quiet…. Chloe clears her throat and Ryan jumps back.

"Ok then…" I say.

"You got your phone?" Sophia asks.

"Yup" Chloe answers

"Let's go" Sophia says

"Come on" Chloe agrees, and the girls kiss their boyfriends on the cheeks quickly before running off to the guest bedroom to call Amy back.

**Jasmines POV**

Best night of my life! Probably, I mean, it's a lot better than being attacked by assassins. Me and William stand outside my apartment door kissing. We have so much in common. Than it all stops…

Chloe walks out and gasps.

"Sorry!" She says, and quickly closes the door and runs back into the apartment. I step away from William.

"Thanks for showing me around town" he says.

"No problem, anytime." I respond

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he says.

"Yea, good night" I tell him.

"Night" he says before kissing my cheek and walking into his apartment, it is right next to mine…

I walk into my apartment, then Chloe and Sophia run over to me, leaving Alek and Ryan upset.

"How was it!" Sophia squeals.

"Great! But I am tired, I will talk about it tomorrow" I answer them. I walk away before they can ask more questions.

"From either kissing too much or walking around…" Chloe says sort of quietly.

"Heard that!" I yell from my room before I close the door.

**Alek POV**

"Come on Chloe, I will take you home" I stand up and say.

"K" She responds. I go open the door for her and we walk out. It's a quiet way to her house; we just enjoy the cold night and each other's company. I walk her up to her door step, kiss her on the cheek, and go to the roof. I listen as she says good night to her mom and comes to her room. She opens her window and climbs up to the roof. Chloe lies down next to me and I lay back.

"Can I go for a run?" Chloe asked.

"I have to come with you" I told her.

"Ok, come on" she said getting up. I don't question her; she would probably do it anyway. She starts jumping on the roofs with me a safe distance behind her. I could tell she wanted to think, and every Mai knows running on roofs help thinking. I still have to protect her though. Then, something happens. Out of nowhere, an _arrow_ comes slicing through the air into Chloe's side. The hunter runs off but is too far away to save Chloe and kill him. I sprint up to the girl lying helplessly on the roof with an arrow in her side. Her claws are out but her hands are grabbing her side. She yelling in pain but get her to stop. I call Valentina with great urgency.

"Yes Alek?" She answered

"Chloe has been shot with an arrow! We are on a roof but I can manage to get her to you, be ready!" I yell into the phone. Then I quickly shove the phone into my pocket and try picking Chloe up. My hands are covered in her blood, and my shirt and my pants. It's killing me to see her like this but I need to get her to Valentina.

"Hold on Chloe, we will be to Valentina in no time at all. Stay with me, I will help you." I say running towards to get off the roofs and into the apartment building. Her claws were scratching her side and made it worse. She is losing lots of blood. Her claws are now digging into my arms. It hurts but there is no way I would care, Chloe has an arrow in her side!

**Chloe's POV**

I have felt pain…lots of it…but not like this. I realize I have made everything worse with my claws. I hope I didn't hurt Alek at all. I hear his voice before I probably die, so I know it him carrying me and not the person who shot me. And there it is…the bright white light. I am dead.

_Wait…I am here again. In the forest, the flowers, the waterfall, the rocks. It's all the same. There's the finishing touch, Basset in cat form. I kneel down and bow to her. She comes over and puts her paw on my hand._

"_Get up. Don't you remember what I said will happen the next time I see you?" Basset asks._

"_My…mm…my parents, you said I would meet my birth parents." I said. Am I actually going to meet them?_

"_Yes, that is correct. It is the life you have lost. Look" She says and points with her tail…a man and a woman walk over. I stand up in shock. Is that them…? They're about in their early 30's, the man with brown hair and dark blue eyes, and the woman with blond hair and light blue eyes. I gasp…_

"_Hello" I say quietly "Mom? Dad?" I ask._

"_Yes Chloe, we are your parents." My dad answers. I run over and hugs them crying. They hug me too, my mother cries with me._

"_You have and still are becoming a fine young lady! We have watched Meredith care for you, she did very well. You are so beautiful!" My mom exclaims, tears of joy running down her cheeks. I have a wide smile. We all do. I wipe away my mom's tears and she wipes away mine._

"_I love you" I say hugging them, then let go to look at their faces "I never thought I would meet you until I die…well my last life" I said, giggling at what I said._

"_I know honey, it feels like forever. Alek, he's a good guy, he will protect you, he will love you, and he will always be there for you. Don't ever think he won't. I know it was hard growing up not knowing, than falling 'in love' with humans, but you have made the right choice with Alek. Don't hurt him" My mother told me. I nodded my head._

"_Your mother is right. He will help you through this. Promise you will believe him when he says he loves you and will never leave your side?" My father asked._

"_I promise!" I said happily. "Um…so you know everything that I have ever done?" I wondered_

"_That's correct. But now that you have met us you can't think any less of Meredith, she has done very well and will continue" My mother said._

"_Wait! Mom, you…" I remembered what Basset told me about what had happened with my mother. I turned to Basset, "Did you tell her?" I asked pointing to my mother._

"_Yes Chloe, yes I did. She knows what I did for her" Basset answered._

"_And I am very very grateful, more than I could ever be. She told me when I had died in my Mai life. I could never repay her now, but she is Basset, so she knows what will happen" My mother responded._

"_OK! And dad? What kind of important leader were you?" I asked._

"_Wow you told our daughter everything" he said to Basset, and then turning to me "I had one of the most important jobs a Mai could have. I was in the Mai council, and leader of the Ukraine tribe. But most of all, I was going to be protector of the Unitor if, well she, was in the generation. I did my job well, I protected you. Same as Alek will." He informed me._

"_Is he going to die doing that?" I asked scared._

"_That is not to be told" Basset answered walking over, "But I am sorry everyone, Chloe has to wake up now" I looked at my parents and hugged them one last time. They kissed me one the cheek before stepping away._

"_Good bye once again Chloe King, daughter of Rebecca and Sam King, and Unitor of the races" My father said walking backwards. They turned around and walked a few steps before disappearing._

"_Rebecca and Sam…" I whispered "…my parents…"_

"_Come Chloe, people are waiting" Basset told me._

"_Ok" I said. My mind was still on my parents though._

**Alek's POV**

I busted through the doors of the apartment. I laid Chloe down on the table and Valentina and Jasmine started working. I paced back and forth in the room. Sophia and Ryan were ordered to look after Chloe's mom so they weren't here. Valentina was shouting things for Jasmine to do. They had already cut Chloe's shirt and shorts off. Now cleaning up all the blood so they could see what they could do. William and his parents slammed the door open making me jump but not the two women working on the Unitor.

"Alek! Go get cleaned up!" William's mom yelled at me.

"But I have to be here for Chloe!" I yelled back. I couldn't leave!

"I doubt Chloe wants to wake up and see her blood on your shirt, and well everywhere" Williams dad said. He had a good point, she wouldn't like that.

"Dude! What happen to your arm?" William asked.

"Um…nothing" I mumbled.

"Come on, I'm helping you bandage that" he said pulling me to the bathroom.

"And I can clearly see those are claw marks." William whispered in my ear. I growled. I quickly got cleaned up after William left from bandaging. I ran out of my room.

"How is she?" I asked worryingly.

"Alek…" Jasmine said sadly turning around. She had a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"We did all we could, we got the arrow out but we couldn't do more to help. She lost almost all of her blood." Valentina informed with no expressions at all.

"Oh no…I suck at my job" I said leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor. I put my hand over my face in frustration.

"Alek…you did all you could, your great at your job" Jasmine said.

"Now go get her some clothes" Valentina ordered.

"Can they be mine?" I asked while getting up. She nodded and smiled. I walked into my room and grabbed my basketball hoodie and shorts. I brought them out and gave them to Jasmine. For Chloe, I looked away. I walked over to the living room, even though the name 'living' room really bothers me at this moment, I sat down on the love seat. Wow I am stupid; I sit on a _love_ seat in the _living_ room. Chloe is my love, and she isn't living the moment. I get up from my depressing seat and walk over to the now fully clothed Chloe. I hold her hand and stare at her face, waiting for her to wake up. I stand there for an hour doing that same thing. William is comforting Jasmine, and Valentina and William's parents are talking. But I keep my focus on Chloe.

After the hour goes by Chloe finally start regaining color in her skin. She starts breathing again and her heart starts beating. She takes a sharp breath in to start with and steady's her breathing after. Her eyes flutter open and look into my eyes.

"Thank you Alek" She whispers. She gently squeezes my hand. "Sometimes runs aren't so good" she says smiling. It makes me laugh a little. I love this girl so much. She just wakes up from dying and she is already smiling. Everyone comes over to see her.

"Chloe…" Jasmine gasps. Chloe smiles and wipes the tears off of Jasmines cheek.

**Chloe's POV**

I remember everything that happens with my parents. No more tears people. I wipe the tears off Jasmine the same as I did with my parents. The parents I just met.

"You think I will be possible for me to get up?" I asked joking around. Everyone smiles at me and laughs a little bit.

"I can carry you?" Alek suggests.

"Wait! My mom thinks I am in bed!" I exclaimed. I sit up but lay right back down from the pain that shot through my stomach. Why do I keep doing that?

"I got to stop doing that" I mumbled.

"I will drive you home, and for protection everyone is coming with me." Valentina ordered. "Alek, Jasmine, William, Ryan and Sophia will all stay the night around Chloe's house."

"Ok" they all agreed. That's going to be interesting…

Alek carried me into the car Valentina drove us all to my house. Again Alek carried me, but this time up a tree through my window into my room. Everyone took positions around the house.

"Alek?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he answered.

"Are these your clothes?" I wondered.

"Yes, yes they are" He said smirking and laughing a little. I looked down at the hoodie and shorts I am wearing. Then I look at him in realization. Each time I die I wake up in different clothes. Oh gosh…

"What is it?" Alek asks.

"What happened to my old clothes?" I asked. We could hear everyone laughing outside.

"Uh…" he says walking back towards the window.

"Snap! That means…you have seen me…in my…bra…" I say. Crap!

"And underwear" he adds be the cocky British guy he always is and smirking like crazy.

"ALEK!" I yell. We hear everyone bust into laughing. Jasmine comes hopping into my room.

"Don't worry Chloe he only helps heal you once, he's just seen you every time like that." Jasmine says laughing. I sit there with my mouth hanging open.

"Jasmine!" Alek yells and hits her with a pillow. I check quickly to make sure I still have the same bra on, yep I'm good.

"But yes Chloe, you only had your bra and underwear on when he helped. You could tell he was distracted…" Jasmine says bursting in laughter.

"JASMINE! Get out!" Alek yells. Jasmine stumbles out the window and with the others laugh more.

"Alek, come here" I say motioning him towards me. He walks nervously over. I smack his arm than put my arms around his neck and kiss him. I was right, I could get lost when kissing him. He sits on the bed next to me, and pulls me closer to him but being aware of my injuries. When we pull apart he rests his forehead on mine.

"Do you really love me?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, and I will never stop." I tell him.

"I love you too, and I will never leave you side" He tells me.

"I know" I say. "I will always believe that" I kiss him one more time before lying down to go to sleep.

"Good night Chloe King" he says. Alek kissed me on the cheek and swooped out the window.

"Until tomorrow" I whisper to myself and fall asleep to the best sleep I have ever had.

**Happily ever after! They make the best couple ever! It's soooo cute! Now for my explanation. I would have had this up a month ago, but my mom limited my electronic time to 2 hours a day. That counts using my computer for homework. It lasted the month of December but she says she will do that for now on. She is at work right now so I am using my computer. I had just started working on the last chapter when she limited it. But anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know, I am three days late…on the bright side I have been working on this for the past three hours, plus like five hours last night! And I finally finished it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THE ENDING! (I love how I did the whole Alek, real parents thing, it was cute)…**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am sad to see this story go just as much as you are, but I just could write any more to it. How did everyone like the ending? Feel free to pm me to talk about the story. I love to hear what you thought about it. Say anything good or bad, I don't care! I just like to talk about it. Here is what happened in the rest of her life. Just kind of like a summery, important things.**

One year later Chloe had finished her training, and continued her relationship with Alek. William and Jasmine got closer, same with Sophia and Ryan and Amy and Paul. Everyone was in love as could be.

Two years after that she finally completed her job and and United the races. In between there was still fights with assassin but many of those were killed. In that battle Chloe lost another life and Williams mom was killed. Humans, Mai, Jackals and many other beings were living together in peace. The non-humans still had all the powers but could be intimate with the humans. The Mai were still in love with the people they were before.

One year later Alek proposed to Chloe. Chloe said yes and they were married within six months. They took a trip to Paris for their honeymoon. They had three children, twin boys and a girl. Their names were Alex William Petrov (older twin boy), Xavier Ryan Petrov (younger twin boy), Amy Jasmine Petrov (girl, youngest child). The boys had their mothers blue eyes and their fathers dirty blond hair and height. Amy had her father's eyes, but her mother's hair and height. The boys and Amy were two years apart.

That same year William proposed to Jasmine, she said yes. They were married on the same day as Chloe and Alek, and shared the same wedding. For their honeymoon they went on a cross-country trip to all the United States famous places. They had one girl named Samantha Valentina Steves. Samantha was a month apart from Chloe's girl. She had her mother's long black hair, and her father's green eyes. Samantha was a few inches taller than Amy (daughter, not Chloe's friend.)

Two years after the double marriage, Ryan proposed to Sophia. They were married in the same month as the two other couples but just different years and days. They went to Italy for their honeymoon. They had a boy and a girl, one year apart. The boy was named Dylan Alek Palmer and the girl was names Kari Jasmine Palmer. Dylan had his mother's hair and blue green eyes. Kari had her father's brown eyes, and blonde hair. They both were in between the heights of Samantha and Amy (daughter) but around three years younger than them.

The same year as Ryan proposed to Sophia, Paul proposed to Amy (friend). They were married a few months after Ryan and Sophia. They went to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. They had one girl names Hailey Chloe Roberts (I have no idea what Paul's last name is…). She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. A year few months younger than Kari, and a few inches shorter.

Meredith had learned all about what had happened in Chloe's life before the battle against the Order. She eventually married a guy name Robert. Chloe and Meredith stayed close for as long as they lived. She also became good friends with Valentina.

**That's the end of that. I am not saying anything about death, I don't like it. So we can say that they all died of old age! But I have to say, this was most likely the hardest chapter I have ever written. I had to go back and remember what people looked like, and create a lot of names, last names, faces, and heights. I even had to go throw like five chapters till I found which the right chapter I needed was. The most confusing part was all the ages, and years…I hope I got it all right. FYI the years go from marriage to marriage, not from when the children were born.**


End file.
